


Veni Vidi Amavi

by IAmAnonymousTrash



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Friendship and all that jazz, Multi, Rage Disorder, Triggers, Undecided Harem???, with art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmAnonymousTrash/pseuds/IAmAnonymousTrash
Summary: When Haruhi was getting harassed by a rather jealous customer, Kagome entered the picture. With someone as tough as nails for a friend, Ayanokoji should've stopped when she was given the chance. A story about a lost woman uncomfortable in her own skin and how she saw, came, and loved.With Art :)





	1. Of Blades and Needles

**Author's Note:**

> To keep up with artworks of VVA kindly go here: https://i-am-anonymous-trash.deviantart.com/

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOSTCLUB**

First story sooooooooo... I hope the Inuyasha fandom is still alive at this point lol.

* * *

**Veni Vidi Amavi**

****

 

* * *

Higurashi Kagome wandered along the halls of Ouran Academy, a cold scowl on her face.

She had been walking for an hour now and still, she finds herself lost and the miko cant help but to feel very much irritated and pissed off. She doesnt belong here. Why is she even here?

' _Because someone cant seem to understand the word no.'_ Kagome thought dourly, cursing as the long dress once more moved itself uncomfortably in between her legs. She pinched the material between balled fists, not caring if the action put marks on the expensive material. It appears that removing the three layers of petticoat was a bad idea judging by how the dress restricted her already hindered movements.

For all the life of her, Kagome laments on questions such as;  _why now? Why act now? Why help now?_

The family story of the Higurashis had always been complicated with how disownments and illegal marriages were woven in between the strained family bonds. Contrary to popular belief, or perhaps whoever believes, the Higure shrine and the Higurashi surname actually came from the line of her mother, not her absent father.

Never her father.

But surprisingly, the old coot decided to finally grow a backbone and went again his  _dear_  mother's demands by reaching out to Kagome himself and offering to help her as any sane, responsible father would. The help would've been appreciated, hell, Kagome wouldn't even mind giving their relationship a shot.

That is, if only it hadnt taken the death of her family for him to finally step in.

A bitter chuckle escaped the miko, how pathetic.

She's bitter and she knows it.

 _'Stop thinking about it Kagome.'_ huffing through her nose, the blue eyed student stopped and closed her eyes to centre herself. She had felt the familiar torrent of anger slowly rising in her gut and lest she break something, she'll have to calm down and continue her hunt for the Headmaster's office.

The ravenette walked for another ten minutes before stopping when a student, the first one she encountered since her walk, came in view. She raised a brow at the red head, silently watching as the female began dumping a school bag an its contents on the elaborate fountain below.

"I guess rich people aren't exempted from pettiness huh?" The skulking student visibly jumped at the sudden voice. Blue grey eyes, not unlike her own snapped up to meet her cold gaze.

Kagome would've found the girl beautiful if not for the spiteful scowl on her doll-like face.

"Mind your own business  _kouhai._ " The girl spat.

Tilting her head, she inwardly hummed in pleasure when the red head tried to hide her flinch from meeting her suddenly sharp stare. The only thing Kagome could thank her father for was inheriting his infamous sharp eyes that made him such an intimidating business man.

She simply continued to stare down at the other female, making said girl bristled from getting looked down upon. With a hiss Kagome can associate to temperamental neko yokais, the student breezed past her and vanished in the next corner, leaving a contemplating Kagome by the open window.

Steel eyes glanced down and observed as various notebooks and textbooks slowly got drenched in water. A couple of seconds passed before an irritated huff escaped her lips and she begun tossing a leg over the railing of the window, not giving a damn if such actions made her dress hike up to her thighs.

 _'Fine, good job Higurashi. Get yourself wet."_ Kagome poked her snarky conscience back with a proverbial stick and began grumpily gathering the sodden wet utensils from the fountain, her dress bunched up to her upper thighs held up with a sloppy knot by her back. She was halfway done when another presence made itself known.

"Oh my." Doe, brown eyes blinked bemusedly at the girl by the fountain, cheeks flushing a bit by the amount of thigh the student was showing.

Meanwhile, Kagome observed the newcomer and felt indignant at the apparent cross-dressing. Nobody told her that's allowed! But then again, if not for her  _kehai,_ Kagome might actually mistake the girl as a boy.

"This yours?" the miko gestured to the drenched papers in her hands, her steel eyes looking at the familiar brown,  _empty_  bag the other student has in hand.

The brunette snapped out of her daze and nodded.

"Some chick dumped it here. You better watch your back closer, Fujioka-san was it?- bullying is ugly." Kagome flatly stated, finally recognizing the petite student from her own class. She was not aware that the female aura behind her seat was dressed as a boy since she barely gave attention to whatever's happening in the classroom earlier, much less to her classmates.

Haruhi immediately went towards her and began fussing over her state of dress which Kagome pointed out that she's not really getting wet since her socks and dress had been taken care off to not get in contact with the water.

"B-but yo-your-!" Kagome rolled her eyes at the obvious modesty the other girl has and finally acquiesced her by getting out of the fountain. Besides, what was left of the notebooks can be easily reached without getting inside the small pond-like fountain.

"Happy?" she sarcastically asked as she redid the knot of her uniform that immediately covered her damp legs.

"Thank you... You didn't have too Higurashi-san." The ravenette shrugged the statement and began shaking the drenched things off excess water while Haruhi gathered the rest of her belongings. The two females lapsed in comfortable silence as they both began arranging the school supplies in a neat pile for them to dry. Patting a notebook flat, Kagome sat on the rim of the fountain and began putting her socks on.

Haruhi sweatdropped as the long haired girl once more displayed an alarming amount of leg with her actions.

"So-" Kagome began. "-you have any idea who did this?" Even if she  _does_  know who already did, she wants to know if the student was aware she was being bullied and if it goes right, she might even know why.

The brunette raised a hand to scratch the back of her head in a sheepish manner.

"Its nothing big really... Im not sure but I have an idea." she sat down on the other side of the rows of books and slumped in exasperation. "I guess someone's not happy a  _commoner_ like me is mingling with rich people like them- no offense Higurashi-san."

"None taken." Well, at least the students around her doesn't know she's one of the  _commoners_  as well but Kagome's pretty sure it might be because Haruhi was a scholar and since those in itself are rare, most, if not all, of the academy knows that Haruhi isnt some kind of scion like them.

"I do find it a bit funny since their tactics are very childish." her sharp eyes caught how the shorter girl fiddled with her bandaged finger at the statement.

Her eyes narrowed.

"You must do something about it soon. Petty females wont stop at nothing until they got what they want." Haruhi blinked owlishly at Kagome.

' _I didn't tell her that my suspect is a girl though.'_

"Well, now that your things are in no apparent danger anymore, I'll take my leave." Kagome stood up and looked at both of her sides. "You wouldn't know where the Headmaster's office now do you?"

* * *

The next day, Kagome began fixing her things and decided that she'd look around to pick a club to join. The Headmaster was adamant that she join one since she will not be taking elective classes unlike most of her peers considering her background. As she slides her finger between a textbook to ankle her fingers in between the pages, a sharp pain bloomed on her appendage. She calmly set the book down and flipped it open.

"Higurashi-san!" Haruhi suddenly exclaimed behind her, brown eyes staring at the neat slice on Kagome's finger and the blade poised at the spine of the book.

Anger bloomed at the scholar's face and Kagome noted that it doesnt suit her gentle figures.

"I get it if it's only me but why you too?" Her ears twitched when muffled giggles erupted from the far corner of the room. Ignoring Haruhi who was applying a band aid to her finger, she turned her head and pierced the gaggle of three girls with an icy, unreadable stare.

The effect was instant as the girls all froze and began shuffling in an uncomfortable manner. Kagome knew they were expecting anger or fear in her face, not eerie calmness.

"Its a pathetic tactic Fujioka-san." and dishonorable to boot. "They want you isolated. Alone. That they wouldn't even hesitate on shooting someone down just to make sure you're all by yourself." Such way of thinking was not new to Kagome. She'd suffered worse kind of bullying after all.

It also didnt help that she started hanging around the tiny female, her protective instincts kicking in when she eventually saw all the little troubles Haruhi was going through. Even going as far as to try hunt down the red headed menace to confront her face to face but its as if she knows and managed to hide from the miko everytime.

Although, it was her fault for lulling in a false sense of security since the harassment stopped for a while, that is, until now.

"Well they need to stop!" Haruhi grunted in a show of anger that Kagome cant help but to find the expression endearing.

"Dont worry Fujioka-san, something as simple as a cut wont chase me away." She softly stated as she pat the shorter girl on the head.

Haruhi ducked down and blushed at the action. Despite them being in the same class and age, Haruhi find it uncomfortable that Kagome's presence often makes her feel like a child, completely throwing her off the loop considering she's usually the mature one more often than not.

Kagome resumed her packing, now careful to examine each book and notebook to prevent more  _accidents_ from happening. After making sure that everything was packed and ready, she looked at the clock and noted that its time for her medical tea-time. Haruhi silently watched as Kagome picked up the cylinder container she always carries and rummage around her bag until she fished out a folded piece of paper.

"What's this?" Haruhi asked as she picked up the piece of paper, noting that it has contents judging by how heavy it was.

Unscrewing the cup of her thermos, Kagome noted that her new friend is truly curious. It wasn't the first time Haruhi asked her questions and Kagome find it refreshing, not used to people asking her directly and not relying to simple rumors or false information.

"Its medicine." She explained as she gently took the paper from Haruhi and began unravelling its folds. Kagome smiled as Haruhi stared at the fine, white powder.

"I made this myself. Its originally made from herbs that should be steeped in hot water but I find them time consuming so I found a way to grind them into powder without damaging its healing properties." Haruhi looked at Kagome in amazement which quickly morphed to worry.

"Are you sick?" Kagome looked healthy and even lively so what's the medicine for?

"Well, not really. I've just been under stress lately and I guess it's messing up with my immune system. This just helps with calming me down and helping with my breathing." she's actually been under maintenance for months now and she drew a hypothesis that her body is undergoing through withdrawal from getting stuck in modern Tokyo for good.

_For good._

She poised her hand to put the medicine inside the thermos when she suddenly halted. Picking up the container, she peered down and felt her brow tick in annoyance at the brown color and putrid scent coming from her thermos.

"Wow, really mature." Kagome grunted.

Putting mud water on her canteen, classic.

"Rich bastards." Haruhi muttered beside her and she scoffed in amusement. It seems that Haruhi's vendetta is very much strong against the Ouran-people and this bullying is certainly not helping.

"Come with me to the Host Club Higurashi-san-" "Considering how we're getting special treatment together Im pretty sure we're passed last name basis." Haruhi blinked before smiling. "Then, please come with me to the Host Club Kagome, we have hot water for tea there. Im sure Kyoya-senpai won't mind." The last sentence was uttered with an unsure tone but Kagome simply remained silent.

Shrugging, Kagome capped her thermos and gestured to Haruhi.

"Lead the way dear savior." Haruhi softly laughed and exited the room with the taller girl.

About five minutes of walking passed until Kagome and Haruhi stopped in front of a room with a plaque above.

' _Third Music room? I thought its a Host-'_  Kagome's thoughts halted when the door opened and a rush of petal infested wind rushed to her like a bus. Brows crinkled at the overpowering scent and Kagome covered her nose with the back of her sleeve.

"Welcome!" Kagome stared flatly at the shoujo-esque scene in front of her. Not caring is a rose petal drifted and got stuck on her hair, she glanced down at Haruhi with a disappointed look.

"D-dont look at me like that Kagome! I find it weird too you know." Haruhi said in defense at the degrading look she's receiving from her friend. Inwardly though, Haruhi was glad that Kagome didnt swoon or blushed like most of the girl did upon seeing something as glamorous and handsome as the Host Club.

"My, my, you learn fast dear puppy~" A flamboyant voice suddenly stated and Kagome fought the urge to throw the blonde boy over her shoulder when he clasped her hand without permission. "Already bringing a customer over~" The miko discreetly tried tugging her hand lose but the narcissist has a pretty strong grip.

"And such beautiful flower you brought too! Ah~ Such beautiful eyes, I can get lost in them forever~" The blonde looked at her expectantly, as if waiting for something. A moment of uncomfortable silence passed before Kagome turned to the silent, humiliated female(who was thinking that she shouldn't have brought Kagome in the idiot's den) and unblinkingly ripped her hand from the boy's grip.

"Why is someone as smart as you a part of a club like this?" She guess the word 'host' made sense now. But while she might not know Haruhi for long, she knows the petite female enough that she's sure something as attention grabbing as a Host Club will be the least of Haruhi's choices to join.

"Its a long story." Haruhi tiredly stated while rubbing the bridge of her nose. They both ignored how the blonde seem to drawback at Kagome's lack of swooning and simply began walking towards another student, which judging by his sinfully good looks, was a host too, who welcomed Kagome with a polite smile.

"Senpai, Kagome needs to take her medicine but her hot water got..." Haruhi winced and searched for a word. "-compromised so you would't mind if we give her some water do you?" Haruhi is aware how vindictive and sly the bespectacled host is but he wouldn't be so rude as to not give Kagome something as simple as hot water without anything in return right?

"Of course Haruhi, it's no problem and if you want, your friend can even stay since she's here already. Would you like to-?"

"Higurashi, Kagome-Higurashi." Kagome supplied as Kyoya smiled once more. She'd admit, the boy was very handsome and this was coming from someone who'd been surrounded by ethereal men on a constant basis.

Haruhi released a breath and softly stated to the two that she'll prepare the tea for the customers and Kagome's water.

"Im Ootori Kyoya, a second year and Vice President of the Host Club." He offered a hand and Kagome gave hers thinking it was a handshake but instead of gripping her hand and shaking, Kyoya palmed her hand and brought it to his lips.

Kagome visibly jumped.

The slate eyed male blinked from his mildly bowed position at the speed Kagome took her hand back, his lips tingling at the friction cause by the sudden withdrawal.

"Im sorry Ootori-san, you caught me by surprise." She apologized with an uneasy smile, her hand clasped by her chest and Kyoya took notice how tight her grip was. He might've spooked her quite good.

"My apologies as well Higurashi-san, I forgot that you did not come here as a customer." Kyoya pushed his glasses and tossed a glance at the rest of the hosts looking at them in confusion. "Allow me to atleast give you a tour or, rundown of the club since we have no customers yet. And since you will be staying, you can even try our services." Kagome opened her mouth to decline the offer when the door opened and the boy from earlier(who apparently recovered from his out of nowhere sulking) bounced back to his earlier position and greeted the females by the door.

Immediately, Kagome's blues frosted over and she pinned a sharp stare at the familiar red head entering the room. As if sensing her gaze, the girl scanned the room until her eyes fell upon Kagome's ram rod straight form. She didnt bother the widening of her eyes but almost as if it didnt happen, the red head turned her attention to Tamaki and plastered a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Is something wrong Higurashi-san?" she snapped her attention back to Kyoya who was giving her an enigmatic smile. Looking back at the red head who was looking around the room and blatantly ignoring her presence, Kagome turned to Kyoya and smiled.

"I'd love to stay Ootori-san." Kyoya took note that her smile was very sharp. All teeth and very wide to be genuine.

"Please call me Kyoya, Ootori makes me think of my father."

"Then call me Kagome, Kyoya-senpai." The host smiled and nodded before walking away and towards the host who were now separated and settled on their respective posts. They stopped over the biggest group and Kagome once more came face to face with the blond charmer from earlier.

"This is Suoh Tamaki, a second year and the President of this club." Tamaki offered her a cheesy smile and a finger gun which made the dozen of girls surrounding him squeal in joy. Kagome hid her bark of laughter with a well placed cough but judging from the gleam of amusement in Kyoya's eyes, she didnt do a good job at it.

"I guess the Princely type isnt your type then." This time. she didn't hide her sardonic chortle.

"I see where this is going. And Im pretty surprised the school allowed something like this to be a club." Kyoya raised a brow at her statement. "I mean... This is just a glorified, watered-down version of prostitution right?" The four eyed student snapped wide eyes at her amused ones. Now dont get him wrong, he's aware that their club has been...a center of ill intentioned rumors and that many students and teachers actually questioned their motives and the  _services_ they offer. He was also a bit chagrined to accept the fact that Kagome's straight statement was not far from the truth but he didnt expect for someone to actually lay it in words.

Seeing the well hidden grimace in his eyes, Kagome took pity and salvaged her sentence.

"But I guess I can see the appeal in it. Girls are fond of flowery words after all... And I guess they want to be around handsome men, I mean who wouldn't right?" it was said with such a calm and steady tone that Kyoya simply blinked. He was pretty sure she'll balk out of the club since based on his first impression of her, she seems to be the type of girl who is sensible and would not even waste time on empty flattery and false affection.

"This can also be some sort of reprieve from some people who are struggling with their own problems. So I guess this isnt really a bad club like I originally thought it was. It's even entertaining." She murmured for him to hear and her eyes glimmered with amusement at the shrieking girls who Tamaki once more had set-off.

Kyoya smiled and guided Kagome away from Tamaki's section. "Im glad you think so. While many girls are fond of us, there are also students who are not that accepting. But I give you my word that the services we offer are strictly only for companionship and nothing more." Kagome hummed and nodded.

"What about your members?"

"Pardon?"

"Your members." She repeated, her smile still in place but her eyes says otherwise. "Do you offer them protection? Because with a club like this, Im sure petty jealousies are rampant and frequent." Kyoya's signature smile lengthened as his eye sharpened in attention.

"Why of course Kagome-san, we do." there was something in his smile that made Kagome hold back her sharp tongue, something that made her think that he knows more than he lets on.

"Here are the Hitachiin Twins or the Devil type and if I am not mistaken, you share the same class together." Kyoya suddenly stated making the miko snap her attention to the auburn haired twins who gave her wide grins before turning back to their clients and wrapping themselves around each other in a rather amorous fashion.

Kagome tossed Kyoya a high-browed smile.

"I think Incest type fits them better."

"That would close the club down so we have to compromise." Kagome shook her head in amusement. Who knew she'd have such entertaining afternoon? It might throw off her plans for the day but she guess, fate just decided to tamper with her as usual.

"This is Haninozuka Mitsukuni or "Honey", a third year and the Shota type." The mentioned chibi glanced at the sound of his name and gave Kagome a goofy grin before brandishing a cake at her face.

"Would you like cake? This is chocolate cake and its reaaaaaally good!" A bitter smile rose up from Kagome's lips and she looked at Honey with mix nostalgia and bitter resentment. Kyoya took notice and wondered if the two knew each other. There's something hidden in her smile that Kyoya's nosy tendencies began clawing out to the surface.

"Maybe next time Honey-chan." she tapped him on the nose which he giggled at.

"That's Morinozuka Takashi, also a third year and the Wild type." He pointed at the tall giant with neat cropped hair lounging silently beside the hyper Honey. Mori looked in their direction and offered Kagome a slow head bow and barely-there smile.

"I got your hot water prepared Kagome." Haruhi suddenly popped in and a few girls happily exclaimed at her appearance from the prep room.

"And this is Haruhi, our newest, and Natural type." the short girl offered an uneasy smile at Kagome which she returned with a teasing one.

"A natural huh? More like the boring type." Kagome playfully stated earning a good natured look of hurt from Haruhi.

"What about you?" the miko asked as she watch Haruhi walk towards her own station which has four girls eagerly waiting for her. "What type are you?"

Kyoya hesitated and instantly berated himself. This is no time to be shy about his involvement to the club! But then again, he cant help it since Kagome took the club with grudging grace, if not, morbid amusement. Its as if she's looking at children pretending to be kings and dragons and legends.

"The Cool type." he curtly stated as she softly laughed.

"I can see that." her gaze was devious and the tilt of her lips was fascinating, Kyoya mused. "But you strike me as the 'Manipulative type.'"

"How so?" he didnt expect her to look at him directly and the eye and lean so close that that their noses nearly touched." He suddenly got the urge to swallow.

"There's something lurking in your eyes, something mysterious and dark. Your gaze are sharp, and you dont easily miss small details. Iv'e observed how your eyes move and how you study every little thing. And all of those, Iv'e seen from people who wouldn't hesitate to pull one over anyone just so they could win." by the time she was finished, he was breathless, and very, very much interested.

No one has enough gal to call him out face to face.

And for the life of him, why did the sensation of getting unravelled by the seams felt good?

"Well then Kyoya-senpai, I'll be staying around till Im finished with my tea. Thank you for showing me around." She drop into a curtsy and turned towards the secluded part of the room where Haruhi mentioned the hot water and china was prepared for Kagome to use.

With a push of a finger to his glasses, Kyoya didnt bother to hide the devious smile that lit up on his face.

_How interesting._

* * *

Kagome silently sipped at her tea and sighed at the taste of the wonderful blend. Haruhi was such a sweetheart, she mused as her steel eyes looked at the assorted of tea leaves the crossdressing student prepared along with the hot water she graciously promised. She's surprised to say that the Host club truly isnt that bad. She had been observing silently and took note that no matter how questionable the general idea of a Host Club is, the miko had found that its actually a very nurturing place where people can breathe and forget their problems by spending time with their favorite hosts.

Speaking of hosts, Kagome was pleasantly surprised that they were all so sweet to boot. While she had been initially spooked by Tamaki's sudden show of affection(which she was very not fond off), the rest of the hosts had all accepted her, a student who is obviously different from their usual customers, with welcome arms. Smiling at the slice of cake in her table that Honey insisted on giving her a few minutes back from when he had seen her sitting alone with only a cup of tea for a companion, the miko touched her chest and softly patted it down. No need to be sentimental now do we.

Mori was an interesting individual as she can see, quiet and reserved, but very attentive too. One of their customers had unknowingly put too much sugar in her tea while talking to Honey and the gentle giant simply took the over sweetened liquid and silently fixed it and gave it back with the girl still none the wiser. She even saw him replacing a fallen fork when one of the ladies dropped hers in her excitement. It was incredibly sweet and genuine. Kagome had found it very cute.

Taking a sip from her tea, the ravenette observed the twins next, letting out an amused scoff at their actions. She can tell they're very close, much closer than they let on despite the very blatant "brotherly love" shenanigans. She can tell it by the smaller, genuine actions they made for each other. A small playful nudge there, a genuine smile here, it all made the miko smile. It was a shame she wasnt able to really interact with them in class, they were seated a little far from her and during class breaks, she will often ditch the canteen and go off alone.

Now, she's a bit conflicted with the 'King', or Tamaki, as what she remembered his name was. While very put off and annoyed at his earlier actions and flashy theatrics, she observed him the longest and was surprised at the things she noticed. Kagome initially thought he was two faced and very shallow but as time went on, she noticed how he genuinely catered to each girl, dutifully remembering each name and even asking questions that are obviously specific that hints that he knows what was happening outside of the girls' lives even outside the club. Grudgingly, she's impressed. The blonde idiot was very attentive and now she can see why he was the most designated host out of the rest.

Sweeping her gaze to another host, a smile twitched at her lips at the sight of Kyoya sitting along with his own set of clients. He was very, dominant, the alpha of the group one can say. And sadly for him, Kagome's favorite past time was challenging people's authority and she can already tell by her brief stunt that the bespectacled man was not fond, or yet, not used to other people upping him up. She knows his kind, knows how devious and sly their mind works. And the miko absolutely love messing with them, she guess its some sort of twisted pleasure that stemmed from fate messing with her life too many times. Figures if she cant get back on them, she'll just join them.

Finally, her gaze landed on her newest friend and a dark frown immediately fell on her face.

It was no secret now that the red head she saw from days ago was the reason of Haruhi, and now her, from getting bullied. She'd give the girl props, she's nasty good at using an overly sweet facade to blind side people around her but she had another thing coming. Her tactics was nasty, and sooner or later, her tricks will worsen and Kagome will be damned if she let her new friend suffer more than she already did. She like Haruhi, she really did. The girl was nice, smart, calm, and insightful, something Kagome appreciated since most of the people she's left to interact with were all shallow, spiteful, or if she's lucky, treats her like dirt. Haruhi didn't care who or from what family she came from. Haruhi didnt care if she doesn't act like the rest of the girls in Ouran. Haruhi didn't care if Kagome was silent. She just offer silent companionship that Kagome is eternally grateful for.

So with the said red headed menace designating Haruhi, Kagome stood up and brushed nonexistent dust from her still petticoat-less dress. Grabbing her container along the way, she passed Mori and Honey who looked at her in confusion. Then she passed the twins, uncapping her thermos which garnered an alarmed look from the auburn heads, their grips around the pitchers they're holding growing lax.

A few feet nearby, Kyoya silently watched the scene unfolding between Haruhi and Ayanokoji, his fingers itching near the pictures of evidence hidden underneath his blazer, not noticing the silent miko nor the other hosts floundering after her. He took his eyes off the two, his attention diverted as he stood up while taking out the photos.

The slate-eyed student looked up just in time to see Kagome walk over behind Ayanokoji, poised a shiny thermos above the red head's head, and dumped a healthy amount of dirty water all over the open mouthed heiress who was in the middle of shouting at Haruhi.

A shriek pierced the sudden silence around the room as all present watched varying shocks of expressions on their faces. Ayanokoji was sputtering and shaking away the grime that came with the muddy water that was now all over her person.

Kagome stared icily as she tossed the thermos in a careless fashion, the metal clanging wildly with the ceramic floors, making some students cringe at the sharp sound.

"What the-!" Ayanokoji snarled as she stood up, facing the person who dared soil her person with such vile water. But when her furious eyes met with dead steel, the heiress stumbled back, knocking over the fine china settled on the table. At this point, time seemed to finally continue running and a rush of hubbub escaped through the crowd of female clients.

"Dont be too surprised, Im just returning what you gave me." Kagome stated with a flat voice as if she was merely commenting on the state of the weather.

"What do you mean?! How dare you do this to me?!" Tamaki and the others finally snapped back to attention and began walking towards the two females, willing to do damage control.

"Playing daft now are we? Dont make me laugh you bitch-" many students gasped loudly at the profanity that spilled out of the miko's mouth. "-we both know you know what Im talking about. Do you really want everyone in this room to know what you've been doing behind that pathetic two faced smile of yours?" at her statement, Ayanokoji glanced frantically around the room, her eyes widening at the sight of Tamaki and she gulped.

She turned on the waterworks then.

"T-Tamaki-sama, I-I didnt know what she's talking about!" she wailed in a pathetic show of vulnerability.

"Wow, now you're groveling? At least take pride in what you did! After all, with all the blades and needles you put into Haruhi's things, I assume you'd like everyone to know how good you are at physically hurting someone ne?" another rush of whispers erupted and this time, the other hosts looked up in alarm at the statement.

"K-Kagome!" Haruhi suddenly interrupted, not wanting to cause anymore scene. She mildly took a step back when Kagome's eyes snapped to her, the ice like orbs sharpening her in frigid shock.

"You've been hurt Haruhi, and I wont stand as if nothing's happening. Sooner or later, this hag will do something that will hurt you and it'll be worse than finger slices."

"You dont have any proof! Do you know who I am?!" Ayanokoji yelled as her face finally morphed into the ugly scowl Kagome knew her true face was. A feral grin split on her lips and people around her involuntarily shivered at the expression.

"Do  _you_ know who  _I_ am?" she questioned back with a feral drawl.

In a society like Ouran where prestige comes first and family line second, a statement like that will put anyone on edge. The power behind those words where undeniably strong, and if Ayanokoji truly wants to fight in this area of battle, she's at a disadvantage considering none knew about Kagome's background. While the surname Higurashi has no track record, it was also not uncommon for students at Ouran to use false, or dummy surnames. Some people like to keep their privacy while some simply hates the attention their surnames bring.

With a challenge like that, along with the sheer confidence Kagome has, Ayanokoji has no chance.

Its either toss her pride and not start a battle or stay strong and declare war she wasnt even sure she'd win.

Good thing Kyoya made the decision for her.

"Ayanokoji-san." Kyoya offered her a hand but his dark smile prevented the fallen heiress from accepting the help. Sighing dejectedly, the glasses wearing host began taking out photos and one by one, mockingly dropped it around the wide eyes Ayanokoji.

Kagome's sharp eyes caught the printed pictures of Ayanokoji tossing Haruhi's bag into the fountain from when she and Haruhi first met.

"Did you take us for blind fools? Who wouldn't notice your shenanigans?" It was Haruhi's turn to be surprised, caught off guard about the fact that the host club knows about the bullying incident.

"She's scary..." Honey popped up as he danced on his tiptoes after purposely looking at Ayanokoji's face with disappointment.

"Pitiful, really." Was Mori's own underhanded comment from standing behind Kagome who mildly flinched in surprise. She was too caught up on staring at the petty female that she failed to notice the tall host from coming up behind her.

Returning back from watching the theatrics that Kagome was enjoying far too eagerly, she watched as Tamaki helped the girl to stand, a small, smug smile twitching at her lips at the dark look the princely boy has in his eyes despite the soft smile on his face.

"You are a mighty nice looking princess-" Ayanokoji clung to Tamaki, eager to take advantage of his kindness. "-but looks alone dont cut it." a stony, wide eyed expression replaced the eager look on her face. Tamaki drew away and pinned the red head with a cold stare, so very unlike the warm, loving gazes they were all used seeing on the prince's eyes.

"You tried to smear the image of a host club member, you are  **barred** henceforth." and that was the final nail to the coffin.

With an anguished cry, Ayanokoji fled the club room with her tattered pride hanging in pieces.

The pregnant pause that was left in the room was broken when one of the twins offhandedly talked.

"Misguided queens like that pops up from time to time." Kagome snorted. More like possessive, daft bitches the more proper titles are.

After the brief scandal, the rest of the girls were escorted out with a promise of doubling their hours, free of charge the next day. The girls all readily agreed and bid their favorite hosts goodbye, some even going to Haruhi and asking if she was alright and saying how scared she must have been to be bullied like that. With an easy laugh, Haruhi too, bid them goodbye.

"Sooooo-" what of the twins drawled as Kagome suddenly found herself the centre of the spotlight. "-you've got some nerve pulling a stunt like that~." The other finished.

Kagome huffed and flicked the two in the forehead.

"Im not exaggerating though, that girl has been harassing Haruhi for a while now which reminds me, why did it took this long if you already have pictures of the brat bullying Haruhi?" silence echoed after her question and she can see that the host club where genuinely upset about it.

"We were waiting for a chance to blow her cover..." Honey sullenly stated from behind his Usa-chan, brown eyes sad and guilty.

"We didn't know it was actually that bad..." and it was the truth. While they caught Ayanokoji throwing Haruhi's thing in the fountain, they didnt know that the heiress will go ass far to actually physical Haruhi.

"We were waiting for her to do something like what she did today but sadly, you beat us to it." It was Kyoya who talked this time, the only sign of his anger was the eerie shine of his glasses. Tamaki was quiet and was looking at Haruhi with a kicked puppy look.

"You're her victim too Kagome." was Haruhi's soft words. The effect was instantaneous.

"What?!" The twins and Honey exclaimed. Kagome brushed them off and explained.

"The bullying on my part just started today actually. And I dont know whether to think her brave or stupid for trying to come up with the publicity stunt the exact same day she began harassing me while we're in the same room to boot."

"You're a scary girl Kagome." The twins suddenly declared.

Kagome grinned and they cringed at the rows of teeth she brandished.

"Thanks."

"That was not a compliment."

"But, you were really cool back there senpai." Haruhi said with a smile at the sulking Tamaki. "Thanks for the rescue." The sweet words was enough to refuel Tamaki and he immediately went red and began gushing at how cute Haruhi was and what not.

Kagome remained silent in the background, smiling a detached smile as the hosts clamored around Haruhi. She was too busy looking at the happy bunch that she failed to feel the intense stare of a very curious and interested Ootori.

* * *

_**(Unbeta-ed and unchecked)** _

Dun dun~

Y'all might notice that this incident with Ayanokoji was way too dark and cruel than what was in the anime and that is because this was based on the manga. In the manga, Ayanokoji  **did** put blades on Haruhi's books and even out needles on her jacket. The only difference was that the manga didnt show how she did since she's a third year so I improvised and made her first year lackeys do it for her.

**R &R~**

**「** And thus I wither」


	2. Of Clubs and Ships

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB**

* * *

_'Baseball, Football, Rugby, Track, Swimming-'_ Kagome continued walking, inwardly noting the plaques indicating the various clubs she's observing along the massive hallway of the east wing. ' _Aikido, Kendo-ah, finally.'_ Stopping by the third set of shoji doors, Kagome glanced at the calligraphy above saying ' _Kyudo'_ and slid the door open. Immediately upon entering the  _Kyudojo[1]_ , she was met by an overly wide  _genkan[2]._  The miko blinked for a while before shrugging, inwardly rolling her eyes at the apparent overkill of the Ouran establishments. She leaned down and silently relieved her feet of her shoes, neatly placing the pair beside the other shoes set in a row by the cubby hole. Straightening up, the blue eyed student walked towards the familiar sounds of arrows hitting targets and mildly tampered down her growing excitement. Its been a while since she'd got her hands on a pair of bow and arrows and she cant wait to feel the rush of adrenaline she usually got by letting the string go.

Although, the adrenaline might got something to do with dodging and shooting down demons rather than the sport itself.

"May I help you miss?" Kagome stared at the male student who asked her the question. Reading the label by his black  _uwagi[3],_ Kagome bowed respectfully to the Vice Captain instead of the usual curtsy Ouran females were taught to do in replacement to bowing.

"Im Higurashi Kagome and Im interested in joining the Kyudo club." She didnt like how the boy seem to sneer at her statement as his black eyes observed her form from head to toe. Kagome bit her tongue and clasped her hands behind her back to prevent the growing impulse of slugging her senior in the face.

"Are you sure you can handle it? You girls usually join those dainty clubs. Why join this one?" Judging by his statement, he was clearly implying to the clubs Kagome saw on the west wing which consisted of clubs ranging from Crafts to Tea Clubs, which, was blatantly for female students.

Another thing that the miko had found very annoying about Ouran was the shameless sexism the general system was showing. Not only was she given a flyer only for  _feminine_ activities, she was even verbally warned by her professor to not go near the east wing saying that a  _young lady_ such as her has no place in such clubs. She inwardly scoffed and crumpled the flyer in front of the teacher's face.

' _Im sure I can beat all of your_ manly  _students with a hand tied behind my back.'_

"I wouldn't be here if Im not sure  _Fuku-taicho-san."_ The male gulped when Kagome gave him her sharp toothed smile. By now, the other members began looking at the two with a few males obviously trying to sleek their hair back and displaying their  _machoness._

"Do you even know how to hold a bow?" This time, Kagome blatantly rolled her eyes.

"I've been doing Kyudo for five years now. Im pretty sure I know how to use one." She's losing her temper and she knows it. While she might've been once upon a time a kind and considerate girl, the things she had went through replaced that person with a cynical, bitter one who has quite a temperamental problem.

And this guy is seriously good at pushing her buttons.

"Fine, if you're truly interested-" the brown haired fuku taicho walked towards the shelves of bows and picked a short bow made of cherry wood. "-hit three targets consecutively and you're in."

"You might be the fuku taicho but Im pretty sure you have no right to claim if Im in or not. Where's the  _taicho[5]_  of the club? And I dont use  _hankyu[6]_ give me that one, the black  _Yonsun-nobi[7]_ by the third row." The male student sputtered and some members whistled at her knowledge of bow types.

"Taicho-Mitokado is on a week long leave so all authority falls to me. And what do you mean you want to use a Yonsun-nobi? You dont know what you're talking about! A hankyu is perfect for your height!" he then thrust the bow by her face and a growl escaped her throat.

Slapping the offending hand, Kagome reached up and clasped the taller student by the collar and dragged him down to her height.

"Listen here you prick, its either you give me the damn bow or I'll turn  _you_ into a target practice!" the vice, or Najeru-based on the sudden shouts of the members-, choked and tried to dislodge Kagome's grip by his uwagi. His eyes widened when his grip didnt even made hers budge in the slightest. Flagging down a member in a rapid wave with his free hand, he gestured to the yonsun bow and flexed his fingers in a 'give me' fashion.

Kagome let go of Najeru and jerked her head in a curt thank you to the meek student who gave her the yonsun bow. The miko ignored the heavily breathing fuku taicho and simply took three arrows from the quiver strapped to his back.

"M-miss you might want to wear some protection gear." The student who gave her the bow said.

She ignored the short boy and fell into a solid, archer's stance, the two extra arrow held by her teeth wherein some of their audience raised their eyebrows at. By this point, Najeru gathered his bearings and observed the still female, his eyes noting that her stance was perfect and fluid.

With a deep breath, Kagome closed her eyes.

A brief moment passed and the boys began whispering at how long she was taking.

"Shoot the damn thi-" Najeru choked on his words when with a sudden release, of breath, Kagome released the string. She was a flutter of movement, rapidly reloading the bow with another arrow and shooting as she moved to the next target. The miko released the arrow as soon as it was knocked back and did the same to the last one.

With a solid three consecutive thunk, everyone gaped at the rapid firing succession and the three arrows lodged in the centre of all of the targets.

A thick layer of silence fell upon the dojo until the sound of her uniform shifting snapped Najeru from his gaping daze.

Tossing the yonsun bow by the fuku taicho who didnt even bother on catching and merely let the bow thump harmlessly by his chest and to the ground, Kagome sneered and turned her back to the shell shocked students.

"Forget it." was her last statement before slamming the shoji door close.

* * *

' _Great. Just great.'_ Kagome sulkily thought as she leaned on the shoji door with her arms crossed by her chest. She ignored the sudden noises of amazement on the otherside of the room and simply blew on a stubborn bang that poked her in the eye.

She really wanted to join the Kyudo club too. But if what she will be training with is someone as shallow as Najeru, she's not going to risk it since she might shoot the sexist vice sooner or later.

She's not planning on going to jail soon. Nope. Nu-uh.

Glancing at the next room, her eyes fell upon the  _Kendo_ plaque and a thoughtful expression fell upon her face.

While not as efficient as she is with bows and arrows, kenjutsu was pretty close and she never did get the chance on finishing her training the art of the sword. Making up her mind, she pushed herself away from the kyudo doors and walked towards the kendojo. Kagome opened the similar sliding doors and almost instantly, the familiar smell of sweat and heat greeted her senses. She closed her eyes and simply took in the heady scents and relaxed, her lips twitching in a small smile.

Finally shaking herself to get a grip, the miko once more took off her shoes and padded softly towards the section of the dojo where the unmistakable sound of rough housing was coming from.

"Go-chan!" Kagome blinked in surprise at the familiar shota who was waving at her quite happily, as if not surrounded by a pile of shaking bodies. Taking note that the room was actually two dojos adjoined together, Kagome hesitantly waved back.

"What are you doing here? Are you lost?" The bubbly senior asked once more. Soft footsteps came towards them and she looked up to see a kendo member take off his  _men[8]_ only to reveal a sweaty Mori.

She waved too at the giant and offered him a smile which he returned.

"Im actually looking for a club to join. I just got here from Kyudo." As per expectation, the two looked at her in an incredulous manner.

"I know women aren't supposed to do sports like this-" she said it with a mocking town matched with air quotes. "-but from where I came from, women are just as sturdy as men. So dont tell me I cant join just because Im a girl or I'll beat you up." she said the last sentence with a joking smile and the two hosts took her statement with a grain of salt.

"Well, we'd like to put you on a test run Gome-chan but the Kendo club and Aikido club are strictly prohibited from accepting female members." Honey explained apologetically, taking her hand and patting it in a comforting manner.

"Let me guess, girls shouldn't be seen fighting and getting down 'n dirty with men?" Kagome said with a sulk.

Mori reached up at gave her head a solid ruffle, not caring if he was disturbing the thick ebony locks.

"Sorry." was his simple apology.

With a defeated sigh, Kagome gently took Mori's hand off her head and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"It's not your fault..." Now she's really frustrated. She's sure as hell not going to join something as lame as  _After-school Tea Time Club_! The track and swimming might be her next choice.

"Ne, Ne, Go-chan!" Honey took shook her hand, which he still hasnt let go off, to garner her attention. "Wanna go to the host club with us? Me and Takashi are done here! Let's eat cake together!" Smiling and giving Honey a pinch to the cheek ("Aaaaah, it hurts Go-chan!"), Kagome nodded and watched as the two host members hurriedly walked and vanished on the changing rooms.

Visiting Haruhi might be a good idea especially with how stressful her afternoon is. She also needed to drink her medicine anyways so might as well go and continue her club hunting tomorrow.

Observing the now clear dojo(the other members took advantage of their Taicho's[9] distraction and all left themselves), Kagome walked towards the container full of  _bokken and shinai[10]_  and picked one.

The miko began naturally playing with the bokken, doing little fancy tricks she had learned when she was undergoing basic  _kenjutsu[11]_  training. Twirling the bokken over the back of her hand and catching it mid-fall, she began doing more spins and complicated tricks. Kagome was too entertained and distracted by her fancy handworks that she failed to notice Mori come out and watch her by the door.

When she felt someone touch her shoulder, instinct kicked in and she tossed the bokken in the air and performed a quick maneuver. She gripped the hand by her shoulder and twisted, forcing her assailant to turn with her lest they broke a wrist. Catching the bokken by her hand, she held it by the jugular of her unknown enemy.

"Ah! Go-chan it's just Takashi!" the sound of the childish voice effectively snapped Kagome from the automatic defensive dance and her fogged icy blues cleared up only to see a wide eyed Honey with his arms spread wide in front of him, Usa-chan laying on the floor.

Letting go as if burnt, Kagome immediately sprung away from Mori who grunted in mild pain from having his whole arm bent in an odd angle. The bokken fell on the ground and the clutter of wood against wood rang across the whole room in an awkward tune.

"Ah-" Kagome sheepishly scratched the back of her neck and cringe when the tall giant turned to her with a brow raised. He began swinging his sore arm in circles, trying to ease the pulled muscles. "-sorry my bad... Im just really jumpy and I didn't see you there... Ahhhhhh I should've been more aware of my surroundings... Sorry Mori-senpai." great, they probably thought she's some kind of paranoid hooligan constantly twisting arms out of sockets.

What she didn't expect was the small body suddenly lunging towards her.

"Waaahhh~ Go-chan that's amazing!" Honey giggles as he began climbing up Kagome like some hyper cockroach. Kagome's skin prickled at the idea and she mentally slapped herself for using the analogy.

"Where did you learn to move like that?" She looked up and saw Mori with a glint of curiosity on his normally stoic eyes.

Kagome uneasily blinked and pursed her lips. If she told him then her mind will automatically went on  _that_ day and then she'll be in  _that_ mood and boy, with the amount of potential weapons all over the place, she might end up destroying everything... Or everyone.

Sensing her sudden unease, ever astute Mori simply patted her head with an understanding-albeit, small smile.

"It's okay if you dont want to talk about it Go-chan." Honey softly said to her from his perch by her shoulder. Now that they saw what she's capable of(even if its nothing but just a single combat move), Honey have no more qualms letting Kagome lug him around in his favorite carrying position.

"Now let's go eat some cake!"

* * *

"What in the world-" Laid in front of her was what Kagome can only call a tropical forest. Palm trees and artificial sunlight makes up as a base for the whole set up along with the artificial river by the back and some wildlife here and there.

Honey jumped off of her and waltzed in the room as if it was a normal thing. Mori put his hand on the small of the dazed miko's back and began softly guiding her inside the room with the barest hint of amused smile.

"Ah! Kagome~~~" Tamaki squealed in his bare chested glory.

Kagome whistled.

"Not bad Watanuki[12]-chan, not bad." she sent him an appreciative thumbs up in which the blonde began doing theatrics about his unrivaled beauty only to instantly snap back and yell at Kagome to stop calling him that.

"Good day Kagome _-chan-_ " the low, familiar drawl immediately put a dark smile on Kagome's face and she looked up unflinchingly to meet with glinting spectacles. Mori did a tactical retreat from the two when the unmistakable drop in temperature became apparent. "-pleasure to see you once more. Are you here as a customer?"

Flashing the other student with an enigmatic smile, she ignored his question and settled on closing their distance until they're chest to chest.

"Had fun snooping around Kyoya- _senpai_?" she singsonged as he tapped mockingly on his ever present black notebook. Kagome grinned when Kyoya wasnt able to cover the flash of annoyance that escaped in his molten silvers for eyes.

He had been researching constantly about the enigmatic female in front of him and he cant help but feel unusual frustration since aside from the basics, he cant get through impressive defenses that hid the miko's important files such as what family she came from or who's her benefactor in case she's a charity case. All he got was her address; a local shrine famous for its charms and exorcisms, her middle school which; in itself was pretty interesting because of her infamous track record of beating people up or damages to overall public property(which were all paid for by an unknown source). Kyoya also found out that she was living alone, with her mother, brother, and grandfather dying in a road accident he remembered was published on the news just a year ago.

"Yow Kagome!" two, pair of now exceedingly familiar arms slithered around her body and settled on her shoulders and waist.

"Whatcha-" the thin, light voice which she can only associate to Hikaru said while "talkin' about-" Kaoru's lower, deeper voice continued.

 _ **"With the Shadow King here?"**_ rolling her eyes at the twins, she shrugged in a careless manner.

"Nothing important, just a little game to pass the time." The two trickster perked up at the word 'game'.

"My, my-" the twin on her left drawled. "-a game and we're not invited?" the right one said.

_**"That's unfair Ka-go-me."** _

"Well if you want to join then I guess it's your job to 'tag' us by learning what our game is all about. And if you win, I'll let you do whatever you want with me for a whole day." the twins blinked before a mischievous grin spread on identical faces.

" ** _You're so going to lose."_** Kagome reached up and patted their cheeks.

"Whatever help you guys sleep at night." the miko didn't break the vicious eye contact she has with Kyoya and merely offered him such a sinfully playful smile, riling up the Shadow King much more.

"What brings you here Kagome?" The lack of honorific tugged a smile on Kagome's lips.

_'What a sore player.'_

"Im here to visit Haruhi. I was looking for a club to join and I manage to ran into Honey-chan and Mori-senpai." Brows were raised and she knew then and there that the three was wondering why she was the east wing. Disentangling the twins' clutches off her person, Kagome huffed and tossed a hair back with a flick of her wrist.

Tamaki swooned in the background about how  _cool_ and  _awesome_  Kagome's technique in the art of hair flicking was.

He was blatantly ignored.

"Im not a china doll unlike the most of the girls here. Even if Im a doll, I'll be made with straws, not porcelain."

"Well...That's kind of true." Hikaru stated while his twin nodded.

As short as they knew her, they all knew Kagome was different from the soft, delicate females that fills the halls of the academy.

"Are commoner girls really odd? Haruhi's pretty weird too." Kaoru jokingly asked earning a reprimanding pinch in the ear by Kagome.

"DO NOT CALL MY DAUGHTER WEIRD!" Tamaki suddenly shouted.

Kagome held back a smile at the memory of Tamaki finding out about her friend's real gender.

_Tamaki blinked and picked up the unmistakable student ID on the ground._

_"Did one of the customers left this?" The Host club, along with Kagome who was waiting for Haruhi to go home with(after all they never knew when Ayanakoji will make a move again), were the only ones left on the massive room._

_Flipping the ID over, Tamaki silently read its contents in a rather dazed manner._

_"Haruhi?" he called out to the brunette who looked up from her sweeping._

_"Yes Tamaki-senpai?"_

_"You're a... girl?"_

_"Biologically yes."_

The shenanigans that ensued still made Kagome smile. It was fun seeing Tamaki's dramatical idiosyncracies as long as you got passed the layers and layers of getting annoyed. And now, she's a part of some kind of syndicate protecting a devastating secret that should never be laid out in the open.

I.E: Haruhi's gender.

"Where is she anyways? She's late." Kyoya remarked.

Honey came out in an adorable costume and skipped towards Kagome with a string of lei clasped in his hand.

"Here you go Go-Chan!" The senior sang as he climbed over the female once more and tossed the circlet of flowers over her head.

"I picked this one cause it matches your eyes!" Kagome looked at the lei consisting of blue powdered flowers along with some bright violets and cold cyans. Giving Honey a smile, she drew him closer in an eskimo kiss.

"Thank you Honey-chan! They're really pretty." Honey giggled and the two resumed their affections unaware of the flowers of moe popping out from nowhere.

The rest of the hosts silently watched while Tamaki and the twins clasped their heart.

"What is this feeling?!" Tamaki wailed as he kept on watching the warm, cuddly scene in front of him.

 _ **"Even Tono cant generate that much fluff."**_ the twins said while hugging each other to prevent themselves from snuggling the two students still lost in their own little word.

"AH~! THEY'RE SO CUUUUTE." Tamaki hugged himself and began doing a weird wiggle dance.

Kyoya took a glance to Mori to see if he too was still affected by the highly domestic scene in front of him. The gentle giant still dons his deadpan expression but Kyoya can see how his eyes pierced the two and the three unmistakable lines of comical pink on his cheeks.

Kyoya turned back to the scene and hummed.

"Im here!" All of the occupants of the room looked towards Haruhi who looked as if she entered the wrong room.

"What in the world-" was the exact same words that came out of Haruhi's mouth.

 _ **"Oh its you Haruhi. You're late."**_ the twins remarked as they walked towards the crossdressing girl.

Kagome, who was still carrying Honey like some sort of teddy bear, watched as the small brunette took out a calendar and began mumbling to herself.

"According to my calendar, it's still early april..." her statement was met by mocking laughter by the King of the host club.

"Huddling under the kotatsu table, fearing the cold is absolutely ridiculous! Why else would we have this perfect heating and cooling system if we will not be even using it?!" he ended with a flourish in which both Kagome and Honey laughed at.

Haruhi simply turned away.

"Look Haruhi! I even prepared a costume for you that match my greatness!" Kagome hmmed in approval at the bali themed clothing Tamaki somehow conjured up in thin air.

"No thank you." Haruhi's nonsense answer effortlessly put the king in his infamous sulking corner.

Sighing in annoyance, Haruhi blinked in surprise when slender fingers threaded itself in her soft hair.

"Kagome? What are you doing here? Did you get a club to join?" Haruhi asked as Kagome continued patting her hair. One thing that Haruhi took notice of about her new friend was that Kagome was very touchy and have no qualms getting intimate and affectionate with her even in public which usually results in a sea of hearts and squeals in courtesy of their female classmates.

"That bad huh?" all it took was Kagome's frown to let Haruhi know the answer to her question.

"I'll cheer Go-chan up with cake!" Honey piped up from Kagome's arms.

Once more unaware of the others watching from afar, the three students continued interacting.

"What's with all of these sudden fluff?" Hikaru groused while Kyoya pushed up his glasses and began strategically planning.

"Okay hosts! Take your position!" Tamaki clapped his hands in authority and the host, even the grudging Haruhi, took up their signature places by the mouth of the entrance. Kagome simply walked towards the bar like lounge and began setting up tea and treats to keep her occupied.

Not a moment later, the doors opened and the familiar gaggle of yellow blobs entered the room with giggles and whispers. The miko continued silently with her work, steeping the tea and adding condiments in the pretty, little containers often served with the drink and pastries.

As the customers and hosts settled on their respective spots, it didn't take too much time for some of the girls to notice Kagome and started whispering and pointing.

_'Isn't that the girl who saved Haruhi from yesterday?'_

_'I heard she swooped in and carried Haruhi off into the sunset!'_

_'She's so pretty right? Look at her long hair!'_

_'Her name is Kagome right?'_

_'Kagome-sama?'_

_'Ah~ She looked this way~!'_

Kagome raised her brow at the amount of eyes settled on her person which immediately turned away the moment she faced their way with teas and pastries on hand. Walking towards Tamaki who was in the middle of sweeping a girl off her feet, she gently pushed the cart of confections and gave the now distracted females a smile.

"Here's your tea dear ladies." She arranged the tea and sweets with deft hands, unaware of a certain shadow observing her every move and the various reactions of the customers around.

"You didn't have to Kagome!" Tamaki said as the miko finished setting up their table.

How dare his men let a lady do such menial tasks?!

Kagome laughed and patted Tamaki on the cheek, the females around holding in their squeals at the action.

"Its fine Watanuki-chan, least I can do for letting me hang around." With a close eyed smile and a final ruffle on the hair, Kagome left to the next table leaving a mildly blushing Tamaki and beet red ladies.

' _D-did you see that?!'_

_'So familiar with Tamaki-kun!'_

_'And did you see Tamaki-sama's face?! He was so cute!'_

_'And her smile! Oh do you think they have something going on between them?'_

_'Ah! Tales of forbidden love!'_

The miko stopped her cart by the twins' table next, repeating her early actions and once more giving the customers a smile.

They swooned.

"All I wanted was to spend more time with you Kaoru." Kagome ignored the twincest happening quite blatantly in front of her settled the respective cups of tea by the girls who are very much torn on watching the amorous twins or the strikingly charming miko.

Hikaru, who was too busy putting up a show didnt see the steaming cup of liquid by his hip. He put down his hand on the table, tipping the saucer just enough to let the piping hot tea from spilling on the top of his finger.

Kaoru and the female customers shouted when Hikaru hissed in pain.

"Stupid!" Kagome hurriedly took Hikaru's hand and stuck his finger inside her mouth to cool the appendage down. Her attention was fully into finding a napkin to cover Hikaru's abused skin to notice how red the devious older twin had gotten nor the sudden rush of steam that came from the females who have their hands covering their mouth in hopes of keeping a squeal in.

Still with a finger in her mouth, Kagome grunted until she finally got a napkin free. Soaking the napkin with cold water(a bucket of ice that had melted a bit was by the bottom of the cart), Kagome took the red finger off her mouth and tied the napkin around it.

"Before you got to distracted flirting, be aware of your surroundings." She reprimanded as she tied the finishing knot.

She looked in bemusement when Hikaru took his seat and refused to meet her eye.

"Thank you Kagome, we'll be much careful next time." A mildly flushed Kaoru sheepishly said.

With a light hearted scoff, she poked Kaoru on the forehead before bidding the ladies goodbye after a soft warning.

_'OH MY GRACE DID YOU SEE THAT?!'_

_'She's so dependable!'_

_'Did you see how Hikaru-kun blushed?!'_

_'And how Kaoru watched?!'_

_'Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~'_

Still very much oblivious to the trail of drooling, very stimulated girls she left in her wake, Kagome stopped by Honey and Mori's table.

"Ah Go-chan! Is that for us?" Honey asked as he eyed the plethora of cakes Kagome specifically prepared for their table.

"Yes, I cut up some slices of your favorite ones. There's strawberry, german chocolate, blueberry and I even fixed you a glass of chocolate milk tea." As she set down the treats on the table, Honey's eyes grew wider and wider until all they could see was the heart shaped pupils that the senior has for eyes.

"Ah I love you Go-chan!" said the shota who tossed himself towards the miko who effortlessly caught him.

"You're welcome Honey-chan!" Some feets were stomped as the clients shook with obvious glee when the undeniable appeal of moe began rushing out of the two in waves. Soon enough, the other hosts turned around to see what got their customers so enamored to ignore them.

"Mori-san here's something I fixed for you." Supporting Honey with her arm as the shota sat on the crook of her elbow, she reached her free hand on her cart and gave Mori a coconut with straw peeking out from its hole.

"Coconut juice is good for people who works out a lot. Since Honey here already have a sweet tooth that will give him enough energy, I figure you'd like something less sweet but just as equally as energizing." Mori took the coconut on Kagome's hand and took a sip.

"Its good." he said as he patted Kagome in the head, garnering a pleased smile from the miko.

Sparkles. Sparkles everywhere.

_'SO FLUFFY!'_

_'Honey looks so cute like that!'_

_'They look like Magdalene and child!'_

_'And did you see how Mori smiled at her?!'_

_'Ah~ Maybe that's why Honey like her so much! She must be Mori's fiance!'_

Finally done snuggling with Kagome, Honey went back to his seat and began devouring his cakes with gusto. Kagome laughed and waved at the two seniors before going to her last table.

"She's coming here!" The miko blinked when the females sitting by Haruhi's table hastily went back into fiddling with their hands. Did she do something wrong?

"Haruhi." the mentioned student looked up from her daydream(still gobsmacked at the apparent change in scenery)and saw Kagome distributing drinks and treats on her designated table.

"Ah! Thank you Kagome." the brunette said in gratitude.

Kagome finished her brief service before straightening her posture. Unknown to her, everyone patiently waited, wondering what kind of fluff they will be seeing between Kagome and the promising natural rookie of the host club.

"Would you mind if I join you ladies?" She asked the three women with a blinding smile.

Bullseye.

"N-n-n-no problem Kagome-san!"

"P-p-p-please do!"

"W-w-w-we'd love your company!"

The miko thanked the three girls, not noticing the hisses of jealousy from the other tables. Fixing her dress as she sat, she took her own tea(with her medicine) and began leisurely sipping the hot liquid.

"Is that your special blend Kagome?" Haruhi asked.

Kagome nodded and daintily set down the fine china. Raising her hand, she took off the lei around her neck and transferred it to the confused Haruhi.

"So you can at least be in theme." The three girls leaned forward in anticipation as the two began conversing.

The rest of their audiences did the same.

"I feel stupid Kagome." Haruhi pouted and another shot went through everyone's hearts.

"No you're not, stop fiddling with it." Kagome softly slapped Haruhi's hands away from the lei and pinched the brunette's cheeks.

"Ah Kagome stop!" The ravenette simply laughed and continued smooshing Haruhi's cheeks.

Her friend is just too cute!

The atmosphere between the two got swallowed in pink with matching sparkles, further enhancing the innocence of the two girls.

' _S-so CUTE!'_

_'Their chemistry is too much!'_

_'Their bonding is too much!'_

_'Their fluff is too MUCH!'_

And one by one, the yellow buttercups fell down in a mass of swooning hearts.

* * *

"What's up with Watanuki-chan?" Kagome asked, gesturing to the sulking blonde who was shovelling ramen down his throat with surprising efficiency. Kagome frowned as her eyes glared at the offending food on Tamaki's hands.

"Dont mind him-" Hikaru answered, a pinky scratching at his ear as he leaned on the table. "-he's just licking his wounds since the jumping princess jumped to Haruhi after getting fed up with him." Kaoru finished in a lazy manner as he examined a lock of ebony hair curled around his finger. The owner of said hair hummed in amusement as she settled her head on top of her hand, her crossed legs swaying to and fro.

"Must be a blow to your ego getting replaced by a rookie huh?" she teased.

Tamaki wailed and covered his ears, chanting that he doesnt hear anything and even went as far as singing loudly no matter how off-key he is.

Kagome cringed at the sound.

"Thats it! Im at the limits of my patience! Haruhi, start dressing as a girl!" he pointed at Haruhi with a flourish, earning a deadpan stare from the crossdresser. "Why do you have to be so woefully popular with the girls when you're a girl yourself!" The blonde then pulled a chest out of nowhere and began rummaging around.

Kagome kept it her very amused laughter.

"Daddy...Daddy wants to see you the way you were back then!" He wailed while holding up a framed picture of Haruhi during her middle school days.

Haruhi yelled in indignation at having her picture blown up as the rest began looking at the picture if wonder.

"You're so pretty Haruhi." Kagome complimented, taking out her phone and snapping a picture before looking at her screen. "Very pretty."

"The more I look at this, the more I marvel at it." Hikaru said, looking at the picture on the wall, the other hosts around him sharing an empathetic nod.

"How is it that  _this_ -" he gestured to the picture. "can become to  _that_?" another picture, this one Haruhi's appearance during her first day, with dishevelled hair and much looser clothing.

"The day before the entrance ceremony, some kid stuck a gum in my hair." the brunette explained. "It was a pain to get out so I just cut it off." it was finished by Haruhi patting her head, smoothing down the already neat hair.

"I dont really care if I look like a boy." Tamaki once more threw a fit and began blowing his nose noisily in a handkerchief.

"Mommy! Haruhi is saying such un-ladylike words!" Kagome turned to Kyoya who replied the other host's unasked question.

"From a club position standpoint, I guess I am the  _mother_."

"Its unfair! Its not supposed to be like this! Hurry up and return back to normal so girls will stop fussing at you!" Haruhi glared at Tamaki for implying that she isn't normal.

"Go-chan is a girl but girls still like her!" silence suddenly met Honey's innocent remark and the other hosts suddenly looked at Kagome who was in the middle of using Haruhi's picture as her phone's wallpaper.

"Huh?"

 _ **"Now that you've mentioned it, the girls did kept on staring at Kagome earlier."**_  Staring was an understatement. The customers were all looking at the miko with hearts in their eyes and blood on their ears. They even went as far as to ask if Kagome will be hanging around the next day too.

"Which reminds me." Kyoya suddenly said, making Kagome look at him as she recognized the tone of a person trying to swindle someone.

"I have an offer to give you Kagome." He pushed his glasses as his lips twitched in a smile. "It will be beneficial to the club and will take care of your club hunting problems."

"Let me guess, join the host club?" The miko replied with an eye brow raised.

"Took the words right out of my mouth."

"B-b-but mommy!" Tamaki interrupted. "Girls should be wooed! Not woo!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to give the blonde some tongue lashing and the universal profanity of the middle finger.

"But think about it-" the younger trickster said with a bounce in his step. "-Haruhi will have a real girl friend in the club."

" _ **Kagome might influence Haruhi to be more girly~"**_ almost as if switch has been flipped, Tamaki revitalized and pointed a finger straight at Kagome's face who twitched at the offending digit.

"Thats it! You will be the flower of the host club! The lone Lily! The sister every lamb needs! The voice of- _ITAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"_ The twin guffawed at Tamaki who waved his finger up and down.

"Did you just bit me?!" Tamaki yelled with tears in his eyes, looking at Kagome who looked completely unapologetic.

"You were literally asking me to."

"Go-chan! Go-chan!" Honey jovially called to her as he climbed up and settled on her lap. "Say yes! Say yes!" he bounced up and down her lap until Mori reached down and plucked the hyper senior off the miko.

Kagome stared at the waiting host with a calculating gaze. With her smile wiped off and a sharp shine present on her eyes, the hosts held their breath and inwardly noted that Kagome can be intimidating as hell without even trying.

"With that mind of yours, I doubt I will be doing the same things as the usual hosts." Kyoya pushed his glasses and the others scampered off, leaving the two dark lord incarnates to dance around each other.

"Geez, it's already scary with someone as manipulative as Kyoya around." Hikaru stated.

Kagome might be pleasant and kind but she was still heavily guarded. Everyone was a bit wary of the mysterious girl since while she usually have a pleasant smile on her face, there were times when they can see some sort of darkness and even a hint of wildness in her gaze. Its as if she's trying to cage something twisted inside of her that can be set loose at any given moment.

"You will not be called a hostess but rather a female advisor. A confidant of some sorts. And instead of designating you, you will be on constant rotation." the bespectacled host supplied.

Kagome tilted her head and let a sardonic smile slip from her lips.

"In layman's terms, I will be accompanying every hosts during their designation time and I'd assume I will also do a bit of wooing on my part hm?" She leaned on the chair's plush interior, twirling a lock of hair, still holding Kyoya's gaze.

"As sharp as ever."

"The question is, who's wooing who?" the miko suddenly sprung forward, staring nose to nose with Kyoya who had already prepared himself from her pounce. He was caught off guard once he will not be the second time.

"No matter the answer is-" a slender finger trailed up Kyoya's cheek, the tip leaving the barest whisper of a touch that left his skin tingling with goosebumps. "I know I'd end up liking this game of yours anyways."

Like a wind chime cutting through silence, Kagome straightened up and the chill of her gaze vanished from the room.

"I'll accept but whatever earnings I get goes to Haruhi's debt." Kagome said with her normal smile. The rest of the hosts shook off the momentarily chill that settled on their bones and lamented on how Kagome looked like every inch of a predator she was from her stand-off with Kyoya.

"You dont have to Kagome. Im going to be fine by my own." Haruhi declined but the miko merely tossed her a look she was slowly getting familiar with.

"Haruhi, Kyoya here is trying to enslave you for life. By the time you're already a graduate, your debt will still be there."

"But-"

"I'll be staying here so might as well help you while Im at it." The brunette sighed in defeat.

"Well Kyoya-senpai?" the miko asked with a challenging grin.

Clearing his throat, Kyoya held his chin up and reached for the outstretched hand Kagome had offered to seal the deal.

"Welcome to the Host Club Higurashi Kagome." And with a firm handshake, Kagome permanently etched herself on every hosts' lives.

The more vocal of the hosts cheered, Kagome's laughter at what the twins' had said ringing along the room. Kyoya looked up and met Tamaki's eyes who was asking him if his decision was the right thing to do. With a confident nod of his head, Kyoya reassured Tamaki and the blonde then gave him a small, trustworthy smile before going towards the others to join welcoming Kagome to their family.

_**Higurashi Kagome, 1st year, Host Club's Female Advisor, A.K.A The Shipping Type.** _

* * *

[1] Kyudojo is the name of dojo where Kyudo is practiced

[2] Genkan is the entrance section where people take off and put their shoes before entering

[3] Uwagi is the shirt worn by Kyudo students/masters

[4] Fuku taicho san= Mr. Vice President (Kagome is mocking his title by adding a sarcastic  _san_  with his title)

[5] President

[6] Hankyu is a short bow

[7] Yonsun-Nobi is one of the long bows(based on the research I made, the Azusa bow Kagome got was a Yonsun one)

[8] Men is the helmet worn in Kendo

[9] Both Mori and Honey are the Taicho of Kendo and Aikido club

[10] Bokken is a wooden practice sword while shinai is the bamboo one used in Kendo

[11] Kenjutsu is the art of the sword

[12] Tamaki's birthday is April 1 which is Watanuki in Japanese, hence Kagome's nickname for him.

* * *

_**(Unbeta-ed and unchecked)** _

AAAAAAAAAAAAND thats a wrap! We all know that we are the embodiment of those yellow buffalos in terms of shipping Kagome with one of the hosts. The pairing is still up to debate since Im picking between Kyoya and a full blown Host Harem and yes, Haruhi included.

Anyways, I have a Deviant account set up in my profile where Ill be posting some art like what I did with this story's book cover.

**R &R~**

**「** And thus I wither」


	3. Of Absence and Visits

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB**

* * *

"How many times will I have to tell you no!" Kagome snarled on the phone, her free hand balling up in a tight fist. She heard an exasperated sigh on the other line and she grit her teeth together in fury.

_'Stop being so stubborn Kagome. You have to-'_

"Do not tell me what to do! How the fuck-" The other voice raised up to meet her tone, reprimanding her dirty language but Kagome didn't give him any notice and merely plowed ahead with flames spitting out of her mouth. "-do you expect me to leave all what was left of _mine_ and replace it with something that I know will spit me out in a blink of an eye?!" the miko was shaking and she ignored the pain on her fist as her nails dug unto the skin drawing blood.

 _'How can you say that when you won't even try?!'_ With a roar, Kagome swung her hand over the top of the table, swiping off the breakable ornaments and let them fly across the other side of the kitchen.

"Shut the fuck up Sojiro! Just shut the fuck up!" she raised her hand and brought it down with force and the unmistakable sound of wood splintering reverbrated all over the space of the room. "You have no idea what you're talking about! Nothing!"

' _Control yourself Higurashi Kagome! Stop throwing a temper tantrum! I will not be replacing any of the damaged property anymore!'_ the callous statement triggered the spark inside of her into a raging inferno.

"Have you been listening to me?! I dont care anything about you and stop acting as if nothing's wrong because everything is!" She enunciated every word with a punch to the wall, not caring if the bones on her fist began groaning under pressure.

A brief silence went across the line and Kagome would've flipped her phone close if not for the breathing she could hear.

' _When... When will you ever forgive me?'_ the strong voice from earlier was replaced by that of a broken man and Kagome simply hated him more for it.

"Don't start playing the victim here." she replied with pursed lips and she clenched her eyes closed when her ears picked up the sound of a concealed sniff. "I've forgiven you long ago... I just didn't stop forgetting." with that final sentence, Kagome flipped her phone closed.

The miko stood motionless until a furious roar escaped her lips. Kagome gripped the oak table and flipped the object over as if it was nothing. The furniture crashed against a cabinet with a mighty thump, the china set inside the said cabinet dropping and splintering easily. As she breathed heavily, Kagome took the various ornaments hanged to the wall and began throwing it against the adjacent wall. Shards flew everywhere and something whimpered by the door.

Snapping furious eyes at the sound, the miko stopped from throwing another object midway and was met with distraught golden eyes. She visibly deflated, as if all her fire was doused by water and she was left panting, valiantly fighting off the sudden heat that danced in her eyes.

Hesitant clicking of nails against wooden floor replaced the earlier sounds of anger and Kagome ignored the fat rolls of tears on her cheeks and focused on the gentle tongue worriedly darting out to lap at her bleeding hand.

"Im sorry for scaring you Ouji-sama[1]." she whispered, ignoring the cracking of her voice as she threaded her fingers unto soft, pure white fur. Kagome slid down the wall, the yellow color of her uniform getting stained with splotches of red from the blood droplets that came from her fists and the wounds caused by stepping on sharpnels. The bulking mass of canine muscle drew closer and began licking the tears off on the miko's face, letting the girl wound her arms around his body for comfort.

Kagome buried her face deeper and cried.

Cried because the anger always left the chilling feel of lonesome.

Cried because of the pain that's got nothing to do with slashed knuckles or flayed soles.

Cried because her heart is too stubborn to allow a man who loves her and to love back.

Cried because she knows that she was starting to lose herself.

And most importantly, she cried because no matter how much she wishes it, the animal in her arms will never be the demon that left such a gaping hole in her heart.

* * *

"Kyoya lets go!" Ignoring the ever hyper blonde as what Kyoya was now an expert of, the bespectacled student took his time and calmly arranged his notebooks in a neat order and began putting his things inside of his school bag. He was about to walk out of the room when a familiar buzz by his pocket gained his attention.

Kyoya looked at the caller ID and blinked when it displayed the name of their female club member along with her picture Tamaki had set as an ID. He flipped it open and put the mobile against his ear.

 _'Kyoya-senpai?'_  something foreign was in her tone and the Ootori boy tilted his neck in mild confusion.

She sounds as if she had been crying.

"How may I help you Kagome?" He replied, garnering the attention of Tamaki who as expected, went on the other side of the phone and began unbashfully eavesdropping.

' _Im sorry but I won't be able to attend the club for today. I haven't been feeling good as of now.'_ almost as if in reflex, Kyoya swung his hand and clasped it over Tamaki's mouth just in time to silence the blond from shouting unintelligably.

"Are you hurt?" He asked in return.

A brief pause went over the line before Kagome answered with an obviously fake laugh.

_'If I didnt knew better I'd think you're worried senpai.'_

"What if you really dont?" another lapse of silence ensued and Kyoya can clearly imagine Kagome blinking in surprise.

 _'I didn't know flirting is allowed outside of club activities.'_ The blonde under the mercy of his hand squirmed and began fighting his grip with renewed gusto and Kyoya re-enforced his grip.

' _Anyways, I will be seeing you guys tomorrow I promise.'_ a click was heard and both Kyoya and Tamaki stared at his phone at the sudden dismissal from their female host. Kagome is fond of talking over the phone and will often draw out conversations until she ran out of topic to talk about so this oddity about the miko's hasty goodbye raised a pretty big amount of questions.

"Mommy?"

"Yes Daddy?"

"I think I know what we're going to do today."

Kyoya sighed and began sending out apology emails towards their customers.

"Go tell the others to meet me by the gates."

* * *

"I didn't know Kagome  _herself_  lived in a shrine." Hikaru said, peering up the intimidating set of stairs leading to a grand Tori above.

The host club were all gathered by the foot of the five hundred-something steps, still in their uniforms and very much hesitant on ascending such steep stairs. They continued staring except for Kyoya who gave his driver a brief set of instructions about what time they will be picked up and where.

"Oh this makes sense!" Tamaki yelled while his purple eyes shone with excitement. "The refreshing purity of my dear daughter, her unbridled kindness, it all make sense now!" Haruhi began inching away from the group of rich kids, embarrassment creeping its way in when people began staring at their general direction.

"It's because Kagome is a Shrine Maiden!"

 **"Oh you didn't know Tono?"** Tamaki's bravado shattered and he turned to the twins.

"Go-chan told me and Takashi that she's a miko too!" The blond changed direction and gaped at the shota with a comical shot nailing him in the chest.

"She told me too." Another shot.

"Mommy you dont know righ-"

"Are you sure you want me to answer that?" Kyoya pushed up his glasses and ignored the sobbing blonde in the background. "Well then, if we want to get to her we better start climbing."

Haruhi sulkily followed after her co-member, whispering how this was a bad idea and that Kagome might not like the sudden visit. She had received a brief apology text from the miko earlier in the morning, telling her that she hasn't been feeling well and knowing the Host club, Haruhi knows that they might just end up worsening things for the supposedly ill miko.

A couple of minutes and pulled muscles later, The host club tumbled at the top with heavy breaths and sweaty uniforms.

"Ah finally!" Hikaru yelled, his blazer crumpled in his hand from when he stripped himself of the damn thing. Kaoru panted beside him, on his knees and also a blazer-short.

"How... Can... Kagome do... That everyday..."

"Go-chan's really strong you know!" Honey said and the twins glared at him for his unblemished person. Mori grunted beside him, also okay and not a piece of hair out of place.

"You guys should stop playing video games and start exercising." Tamaki cockily reprimanded with a confident flick of his hair.

 **"We dont want to hear that from you!"** The twins hissed pointing at the blonde's obviously shaking legs.

Kyoya took a napkin from his clipboard and began softly patting at his forehead, his own blazer neatly anchored by the crook of his arm. While the steps have been rather taxing, the slate eyed male thanked his overbearing father for squeezing in a time for personal exercising that enabled him to conquer the stairs with grace unlike the twins and Tamaki.

"How are you okay Haruhi?!" Turning to the brunette who was looking at them with a smug smirk, Kyoya wondered as well.

"Tou-san and I goes to pay respect on Shrine temples every week. This is nothing." it appears that the rare victory she has over her rich schoolmates pleased Haruhi to no end.

"This place is so big!" And indeed it was. The whole expanse of the area was undeniably spacious and huge, catching Kyoya off guard. He didn't expect the Higure Shrine to be this lavish after all.

Standing by the tori, the host gaped at the wide area of cobbled steps leading towards the huge, ornate  _Haiden[2]_ guarded by two marble  _Komainu[3]._ They observed further and saw the small shack of  _Chozuya[4]_ just next to it that was the grand structure of a  _Kagura-den[5]._

The host club walked towards the chozuya as per tradition and began methodically purifying their hands with Mori actually even running the water against his mouth. Haruhi was along with them, quite flabbergasted at the sudden change in character by the host. She might or might not be expecting a water fight started by Tamaki or the twins.

"We might be rich but we are still Japanese you know." Kyoya remarked, slipping on his glasses as he took his blazer from Haruhi. He had seen the incredulous look on the girl's face and he can't help but to feel quite offended.

They might not look like it but their family was a firm believer of the Shinto after all.

 **"Your turn Haruhi."** the twins then took their own clothing from Haruhi and returned to observing the place. Haruhi shook off her shock and began the process of purifying as well.

"Hey guys, you ever-" Hikaru began, staring at the Kagura-den with a devious smile on his face. "-think Kagome did  _Kagura?"_  Kaoru finished.

 **"She's a shrine brat after all."** Almost immediately, the sight of Kagome clad in ceremonial robes dancing to the tune of shamisen popped up inside the host's mind.

"...I'd like to see that." Tamaki dreamily stated earning a nod from the others.

"Well then everyone, safe bet is that Kagome's house is located by the end of the shrine and-" Kyoya took out a map from his board and analyzed the sheer size of the shrine[6] "-we have to start walking." he tapped his finger at the secluded part of the shrine where the image of a house was at, beside the legendary God Tree.

Ah, the joy of satellite mapping.

"Im really impressed guys, you're all behaving yourselves." Haruhi offhandedly said as they walked the worn path beside the Haiden.

"Well this  _is_ a sacred shrine and there's nothing really interesting to look at." Hikaru pointed at the closed souvenir shops.

"Oh! Oh! Look Takashi!" Honey excitedly jumped off the path and began skipping towards another building behind the haiden. "Its a dojo!" the other followed suit and looked in amazement when Honey slid the door open.

"I think it might not be a good decision to snoop around unsupervised." but as usual, Kyoya's warning was ignored.

Regaining their energy and apparent nosiness(which Haruhi blamed herself for jinxing it), the host club began separating like ants and started tinkering with knick knacks they had found.

"Oh look pictures!" and as if given the power of teleportation, the whole group crowded over the clipboards where various of pictures about shrine events were pinned at.

 **"Ah there she is!"** The twins pointed at the picture by the corner featuring a young Kagome dressed in pink kimono, obviously participating in  _Shichi-go-san[7]._

"Ah she's so cute!" Tamaki gushed with hearts in his eyes.

Kyoya discreetly took out his phone and snapped a picture, going as far as to silent the sound of the camera going off. Haruhi turned around only to see Kyoya as usual jotting down at his board. Unknown to him Mori and Honey did the same.

The hosts wasted about half an hour clamoring at more pictures before Haruhi began bodily dragging them out of the establishment.

"I thought you guys want to check if Kagome's alright?!"

With grumbles and promises of returning, the group of young men began walking away until they saw a modest, two story house by the giant tree.

"Oh." Haruhi's soft voice took their attention and they turned around to see a melancholy look on the brunette's face. They followed her gaze and saw three, small altars with still burning incense settled by the base of the tree.

Kyoya walked closer and bowed low at the small shrines, knowing just who exactly the people in the pictures are.

"Are they...?" Mori asked, opening his mouth for the first time since stepping a foot inside of the shrine grounds. Kyoya pushed his specks up with a finger and offered the senior a nod. "Kagome's grandfather, mother and little brother died in a road accident last year. The one in Shibuya."

"You mean that incident with the traffic light?" it was a well spread news from when it happened, even reaching the tabloids, the issue blowing up due to rumors about foul play and the government's lack of action about the incident. "One and the same." an uncomfortable silence, further enhanced by the tranquility of the shrine fell upon the group. The group of young men not knowing how to react at such dark statement. "It must've been so hard." Haruhi mumbled, knowing just well the pain of losing a family member. She just doesn't know how bad it was to actually lose  _all_ of them, and at such a fresh date too.

They all jumped a foot in the air when a ferocious, thundering bark came from behind them.

"Shit!" Hikaru cursed when he saw the crouched,  _beast_ snarling at them. In a flash, they hid behind Mori who stared at the animal head on, arms spread in an effort to protect his clubmates.

"That's a freaking huge dog!" Kaoru squeaked, actually thinking that the legends with the komainu are true.

"G-g-g-good doggy-Mommy call the animal control!" Tamaki shrieked and Kyoya took out his phone, trying to look unaffected despite him being the first one to hide-er, strategically retreat behind the senior.

The white beast let out another string of barks, the harsh sound making the host club retreat and shrink into Mori's back.

"Ouji-sama osuwari!" the familiar, sharp voice echoed from inside of the house and the hosts visibly sighed in relief.

The dog did as commanded.

 **"Kagome!"** The twins and Tamaki, also Honey, moved to rush over the miko only to stop when a warning growl came from the sitting mutt.

The sound of a door sliding open reached their ears and their female friend came out of the house.

"What are you guys doing here. It's still club hours." Kagome asked in a dry manner, walking beside her protector and laying a hand on his fluffy skull. His tail thumped.

"Ehhhh? Why aren't 'cha wearing priestess robes?" Hikaru pouted in dismay. The other hosts inwardly agreed.

"I like this attire more." Kagome replied gesturing to her clothes consisting of a black, long sleeved turtle neck and robes that she didn't bother on properly closing, letting the sleeves pool on her waist while the rest hung simply in a long skirt like manner.

"You didn't answer my question." She caught Haruhi's apologetic gaze by the twins' protective embrace and felt a sweatdrop behind her head.

"Daddy was worried!" Tamaki exclaimed, still not relinquishing his spot wrapped around Mori's shoulders like a startled cat.

Kagome bit her cheek to keep herself from laughing.

"You can all step away from Mori-senpai now. This guy won't bite unless I told him to."

"Well that's not reassuring."

"Are you saying something Kaoru?"

"Nope!" hesitantly, the others began piling outside of Mori's protective mass of flesh and warily looked at the canine still watching their every move.

"Although completely uncalled for and not to mention invasive-" The host club winced at Kagome's words and snuck a glare at the paling Tamaki.

"-I cant say Im not happy to see you guys." Kagome finished with a soft, if not rather strained, smile.

"Oh~" Tamaki and the twins comically clutched their hands as tears accumulated at the corner of their eyes.

"Go-chan I miss you!" Honey shouted and Kagome automatically opened her arms, used to the blonde's recent habit of throwing himself at her.

"Im sorry for worrying you everyone, I just really didn't feel good earlier. Let's go inside and Im sure you all would like to shower and a change of clean clothes."

A board appeared above the host club with  _ **Sweaty and dirty**_ written in bold letters.

_~A few moments later_

"Wah look Takashi!" Honey squealed as he began flapping his arms, the short appendage getting swallowed by the voluminous sleeve of the haori Kagome lent.

"Not bad not bad." Tamaki admired his own set of haori and hakama, his mind already coming up with a new theme for the club.

 **"We look like ancient priests! Although tono can be anything but a priest."** Kagome laughed at the three boys who began bickering with Haruhi trying to placate the two sides, patting Oji-sama on the head from where he had laid it when she sat on the sofa, his body and well placed growls enough to drive anyone from sitting beside her.

What a jealous dog.

"Had a nice shower?" she turned to Kyoya who emerged next, Mori silently walking towards the bathroom with Honey for their turn.

The pristine host was finally back to his normal self, clean and poised. Kagome admits to herself that the dark color of the haori and hakama complimented his fair skin, the folds wide enough to give her a peek of his toned chest and she hummed.

For a nerd, he's got a good build.

"I offer you my thanks." he replied, taking the vacant spot beside her, ignoring the growling beast by her lap.

Although still wary, Kyoya's sure that the safest place he can find from the cloud with teeth was near Kagome herself.

He took off his glasses and began cleaning the lenses with mild strokes, not noticing the piercing eyes that's examining him quite in an intense manner.

_*Snap*_

He blinked and turned beside him from where the sound came from only to see Kagome fiddling with her phone.

"Did you just take a picture of me?" he asked.

"Yep." Kagome unblinkingly replied, her fingers deftly moving over the keypad.

"..." Kyoya's brain struggled to come up with a comeback, not expecting the straight answer from his co-member.

"Look look." She then turned her phone towards him and he looked at the picture of himself, still in the middle of cleaning his glasses.

"You look good ne? So handsome!" Kagome smiled over the rim of her phone.

She had turned the picture into her lock screen.

_*Crack*_

"Ah Kyoya-senpai your glasses!" The miko stared wide eyed at the line that travelled along the fragile specks, not noticing how still the cool host had gone.

"Please excuse me, I need some fresh air." Kagome can only watch in confusion as the host stood up and began brisk-walking out of the room.

She raised a brow. Did she do something wrong?

* * *

"Are you sure you guys want to take a tour?" Kagome asked the hosts. Tamaki had the wonderful idea of learning things about the shrine, having delusional thoughts that the information will naturally make him closer to his  _daughter._

Kagome who was already immune to his theatrics, brushed his cinematics off.

"It'll be fun! Ne, ne, Takashi?"

"Ah."

_**"It's been a while since the last time we went on a shrine."** _

"I might take Tou-san here the next time we pay our respects too."

"We're here already might as well."

With all of the hosts giving her their answer, the miko started her tour and began explaining the various shacks and relics found in the shrine. Her friends soaked the information up like a sponge, genuinely paying attention as they told him little back stories about the ancient objects and the tragedy that goes with it. The dramatical way in which she delivered her stories drew the males in, enchanting even the logical Kyoya who was no longer forcing himself to pay attention after Kagome took his clipboard as hostage.

Tamaki was obviously having fun, his animated expression echoing the stories Kagome was relaying. She was greatly enjoying his reactions, especially during the spooky parts. The blonde was obviously sheltered and has little to no experience with the outside world and she's more than happy to contribute some semblance of joy in his daily life.

Kyoya, she was having a good time looking at. The bespectacled host was so very... _tsundere_  in a way. He was pretending to not listen but nothing can escape her sharp eyes. The shadow lord will often look at a different direction while she's talking but as her story goes on, his head will unconsciously turn back to her direction until his eyes will lose its dazed shine and he'll snap his head back away from her once more.

It amuses her to no end.

The twins, on the otherhand, was a bundle of excitement and curiosity. If she didn't knew better, shed say they're a pair of kitsune, their energy and naughtyness on par with one. She took the time to further observe the two and the difference between them became more apparent. Hikaru reacts with incredulity and even some sort of contempt, although she knows he's paying attention and was equally enamored with the fantasy she was weaving. Kaoru, was an obvious sweetheart. The younger twin never took his eyes off of her, his burnt golden eyes shimmering with wonder and amazement. He was also the most talkative of the rest, not afraid to ask her questions which she's more than happy to humor.

Mori was also a treat. She'd always did find him the cutest despite his silence and Kagome forced herself to not squeal whenever he does things that's so endearing she feels as if she's bursting at the seams. One thing she learned about the tall giant was that he was very easily spooked. During one of her ghost stories, she can see the wide, scared eyes on the handsome male's face and the way he clung to Honey amused Kagome to no end. While he was the most silent, he was also the most reactive, and that was saying something considering they're with Tamaki after all. His gasps and facial expressions was almost enough for Kagome to hoard him and never return him back.

Honey unsurprisingly took everything with child like innocence, his wide eyes sparkling with wonder and joy. He was very energetic and kept on bouncing from place to place, the only time he was still was during spooky stories, with him acting as a safety blanket to his petrified cousin.

Haruhi, oh so maidenly sweet Haruhi, visibly hung on to every word that escaped the miko's lips. Her thirst for knowledge more than enough to gain her stone like attention. Another thing Kagome noticed was that when something got Haruhi's notice, it'll be like pulling teeth to take the brunette away from it.

It kind of soothed Kagome's tattered confidence.

The miko blinked in surprise when she find herself herding the host club to a very special shack, the final spot of the tour.

"What's inside Kagome?" Haruhi asked, eyeing the worn shack that feels like it's different from the other ones.

Kagome hesitated before answering, her sudden reluctance not escaping the sharp members of the group.

"Thats... Thats the Bone Eater's Well, the catalyst of this shrine's legend; The Shikon no Tama." A gust of wind passed the people by the shack, blowing Kagome's hair as the light played shadows on her face.

Her eyes were  _dead_.

Almost as quick at it appeared, it vanished, replaced by the usual smile they were all familiar with.

"Its a long story so I guess we should take a seat. Im sure your'e all tired from all the walking." The miko walked over the bench situated near the Goshinboku and took a seat, the hosts dutifully seating down on the grass like eager children waiting for their bed time story. It was only Kyoya who sat on the bench with her.

Spoiled prick.

"It all started when a legendary miko fell in love with a hanyo..."

* * *

"-and with the tyrant hanyo finally defeated, the group of wounded shard hunters raised their weapons and cried their victory to the heavens." Kagome relayed, posture still as proper as ever while the hosts by her feet were too busy wiping off the tear tracks that made itself known through out the story of tragedy and love. Even Mori was secretly swiping a thumb to his eyelid.

"What happened to the jewel?" Haruhi asked with a soft sniff. The scholar was surprisingly light hearted, having been actually the first one to cry when Kagome got to the part of the time-travelling miko's apparent death from one of the hands of the ruthless  _Shichinintai[8]._

Kagome swallowed and the grip of her hand over the other tightened, not that anyone but a certain four eyed had noticed.

"Well, as promised, the miko gave the jewel to the hanyo to grant his wishes." A horrified gasp came from Honey's mouth.

"You mean after all the chick has done for him-" Hikaru said with a sneer. "-he still chose to become a full demon?" Kaoru asked, a disappointed slant of brows on his face.

Kagome smiled and shook her head.

"He didn't wish to become a full demon. He simply wished for his heart's true happiness-" relieved sighs where heard and Tamaki was about to cry out in joy when Kagome's voice, something bitter and spiteful cut through his bravado.

"-which does not involve the miko who offered her  _everything_  to him."

"W-what?" The blonde shakily asked.

Kyoya watched as the miko's face morphed into something furious and devastated at the same time.

"His heart's true wish was to be with his first love, forcing the miko back into her own time while the memories about the journey of the Shikon vanished into everyone's memories. The five years of sacrifice, of pain-" Kagome grit her teeth as her nails once more dug into her bandaged hand. "-gone in an instant. Leaving the miko thrown back to the same exact time from when she was to be pulled by the well..." she released a defeated sigh, seemingly exhausted. "If not for the scars and the things from the past she had brought with her, the miko would've fallen into despair..."

"Good thing it's just a legend huh?" Kyoya suddenly stated as he gently took Kagome's balled hand. He pried the finger open one by one, ignoring how the miko tried to take her hand back.

"Figure you'd be one of those people who get so attached to legends and myths." he took out a handkerchief and dabbed at the bleeding crescents that bled through the bandages. Letting Kagome take her hand back with his handkerchief in her grasp, Kyoya held her gaze.

And something in his eyes made her nervous.

"That's so sad Go-chan!" Their moment was broken when Honey began rubbing his face at Kagome's lap, his tears soaking through the thick fabric.

"Why didn't she get a happy ending?!" he continues to bawl and Kagome patted his head.

"Like Kyoya-senpai had said, it's just a story. Who knows, she might've gotten it." Kagome said sweatdropping at the crying hosts.

"Look at the time, do you guys want to stay for dinner?" the sobbing Tamaki and the twins bounced up and began wiggling in excitement at the idea of a home cooked meal.

"That's a good story... Even with the bad ending." Haruhi mumbled, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her uniform. Seeing that she wasn't even remotely sweaty, the brunette declined the fresh set of clothes and chose to stay on her uniform.

Mori and Honey merely accepted the offer because of their curiosity about how commoner's plumbing works.

"Hn." Mori grunted from beside her as he discreetly blew his nose on a napkin Kyoya had offered seeing the snot trailing down the giant's nose.

"Are you guys coming?" Kagome yelled from the entrance of her house, Tamaki, the twins and Honey already fidgeting with restrained energy by her side.

"Coming!" With Mori and Haruhi coming after the the miko and co., Kyoya was left alone still sitting on the bench.

He hummed, trying to digest the story said in such a manner of emotion that's impossible unless one had lived it with. Also considering the fact how strong her reactions were... But demons? Magical jewel? Time Travel? It all seems so far fetched. In a world of science and logic, things like those can be only found in mythical books or perhaps, the mind of a loony.

But as smart and practical as Kyoya is, he's not close minded. Just because it's not seen does not mean it's not there.

There are countless mysteries in the world, he's not some kind of arrogant elitist and will act as if he's got the whole world figured out. It's what makes him such a formidable person after all, the ability to be flexible and adapt to various things that will catch a normal person off guard.

He did turn something as ridiculous as a Host Club into a high-profitable business.

Kyoya leaned down on the wooden backrest, carefully analyzing and playing with the puzzle pieces he'd acquired so far.

"What more secrets do you hide  _Ka-go-me-chan?_ "

* * *

[1] Ouji-sama means prince

[2] Haiden is the shrine's Hall of Worship

[3] Komainu are the statue of lion dogs that are said to be shrine protectors that comes alive to chase away intruders

[4] Chozuya is the purification area where people can cleanse themselves

[5] Kagura-den is the building where ritual dances like the Kagura dance are performed

[6] Based on some pictures I found in the internet and rewatching some episodes of Inuyasha, the Higure shrine is freakin HUGE.

[7] Shichi-go-san is a Japanese traditional event where children celebrated the life of being well

[8] Band of Seven

* * *

_**(Unbeta-ed and unchecked)** _

So a brief insight on what happened to Kagome and her adventures. Also a little sneak peek about Sojiro whom if nobody gets the hint; is Kagome's father.  _Also_  a short taste on Kagome's temper which I have heavily hinted on chapters 1 & 2.

I know there are still a lot of blank spaces to fill and a lot of questions to be asked but everything will be laid out in the open as the story goes.

Also, I would like to hear some of your questions regarding Kagome's past and current life and will try my best to answer them without spoiling you guys. ^^

Please leave reviews ne?

**R &R~**

**「** And thus I wither」


	4. Of Baskets and Lotus

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB**

* * *

"Tamaki-kun, Tamaki-kun, why are you so beautiful?" The blonde reclined his back from where he was seated, his faux ponytail draped elegantly over his shoulder. His eyes grew half lidded and he flicked his wrist to softly wave his smoking pipe around.

"Because I want to catch your eye, if only for one second longer." he answered as another client clasped her hand above her hand.

"Tamaki-kun, Tamaki-kun, why is your voice so deep and mellow?"

"So that my feeling may reach your heart."

"Tamaki-kun, Tamaki-kun, why are your eyes so passionate?"

Before the blonde could answer, a slim hand gripped his chin as half lidded blue eyes met the gazes of the blushing maidens.

"Because I put it there." Kagome drawled and the females covered their faces in full blown excitement. Currently, Kagome was draped in a laying position by Tamaki's side, dressed in an elaborate kimono that matched with Tamaki's, symbolizing her being the Lord's lady. Her hair was pinned up by fancy hairpins with light but nonetheless, ancient style make up powdering her already pretty face. She shifted and the customer's stared at the flash of leg that peeked through the slits of her kimono.

' _So good~~~~~'_

Tamaki blushed but never broke his character, simply leaning against the hand that started caressing his cheek. Inwardly Kagome deviously smiled and pushed herself further against Tamaki, cackling when the princely host began adapting the color of tomatoes.

"But of course, even as a Lord, I will humbly lay myself on my Lady's feet." he laid a kiss against her palms and flowers practically bloomed everywhere.

"Ah, but woe is me-" Kagome dramatically pushed her hand against her forehead in a fainting manner, alarming her infatuated audience. "-for despite having such a great and handsome husband, my eyes are still drawn by your radiant beauty." she finished while sending a wink towards the three squirming females.

 _'S-Suteki~~~!'_ Kagome watched them swoon with a highly amused air.

Tamaki mondays are always a great source of entertainment. Not only can she mess with Tamaki and his innocence, she can also experiment and try different techniques to woo their customers, her ideas growing more and more aggressive as the girls became very comfortable with her flirting as time goes by.

 _'I guess I **am** a little  **bent** in that way.' _the miko thought distractedly. That or she just love messing with these sheltered, hopeless women.

She looked beside her and giggled at her 'Lord' who refused to meet her gaze.

"Im sorry Watanuki-chan, too much?" the blonde visibly jumped and gave her a pouty glare, knowing she was anything but sorry. The poor prince was still highly uncomfortable with her role as the Shipping type, his ridiculous sensibility about 'his daughter' doing such acts with 'her father' successfully pushing him against the proverbial wall.

Too bad for him sales have sky-rocketed the moment Kagome and Haruhi joined them so Tamaki wasn't able to fully object lest he suffer the wrath of his best friend.

"If you find me that bad you can always kick me out of the club." Kagome raised her sleeves and turned away from Tamaki showing an impressive amount of acting, hiding a playful grin when the blonde turned to her so fast she swear she heard his neck snap.

"N-no Kagome I didn't mean to get angry wit-" the moment Tamaki touched her shoulder, Kagome shifted and threw her arms over the stunned halfling.

"Caught. You~" she said, blowing softly at his ear. And with that, their main host fainted.

Heh, that's always her favorite part of her mondays.

* * *

"The promotional pictures itself aren't that good. They're all just a bunch of amateur hidden shots after all." Kyoya explained to the twins who inquired about the source of additional income to the club. He stared at the series of pictures once more, frowning at their lack of quality and began thinking about other merchandise he can produce to bring more money to the club.

"Those are some pretty bad photos." A sudden weight on his back and the familiar scent of fresh rain invaded his senses, making Kyoya stiffen while a pair of dainty hands swiped away the blurred pictures clutched in his hand.

 **"Heya Kagome, isn't it Tamaki monday?"**  the twins asked the miko who draped herself all over Kyoya's back. By now, all of the hosts were aware of how touchy she was and merely took her actions in stride.

Kagome hummed and leaned more of her weight against the four eyed host who grunted as he struggled to maintain his sitting posture.

"The blonde prince fainted again." She explained, lazily thumbing through the photos while some clients squealed at her and Kyoya's 'bonding'. "This one's pretty good." she gestured to the photo of the twins by a random hallway, looking over Kyoya's head from where she had leaned her own as she browsed through the pictures with her arms around and in front of his face.

The twins snickered at how Kagome remained unfazed by the veiled threats spilling out of Kyoya's mouth.

"My photos are better than this, which reminds me-" The miko suddenly vanished away from Kyoya and appeared by Haruhi, eliciting a startled squeak from the shorter girl.

"Haruhi let's take a picture!" Haruhi was decked in a simple elegant kimono as well and she just looked so damn cute that Kagome was deadset on taking a picture. The brunette simply remained quiet and even did a peace sign on one of the pictures, knowing full well about Kagome's obsession with snapping memories.

"Your'e so adorable Haruhi~" Kagome gushed, looking at the photos she had taken of the brunette. Soon enough, a small crowd had gathered around the miko and the squealing once more took center stage.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan." the sudden weepy voice pierced through the gaggle of gushing females and all sets of eyes fell upon a teary Honey with his slippers missing.

"Eh? Kagome-chan?" The girls asked, Kagome's former place empty except for a flicker dotted outline of her form indicating where she was just a moment ago.

 **"Kagome isn't that far from our customers huh?"** the twins said as they watched Kagome cuddle Honey who giggled, his missing sandals gone from his mind.

And it was the truth, their female member was very receptive to their charms too, only difference was unlike the hero worship their clients offer to them, hers was a lil bit tamer and more on the genuine appreciation side. They had all been the victim of her trigger happy picture taking, the female snapping candid photos from times when she had seen something she truly like.

Oddly enough, during times when  _she_ was the one who were getting  _their_ affections, the blue eyed girl will suddenly seem reserved and will accept their actions with closed off grace.

It confuses them to no end.

* * *

Kagome waved at her customers with a smile, having been the one to escort the girls out after club activities where over. She raised her hands up and stretched, sighing in comfort when she felt her bones pop satisfyingly.

"Aren't you hot in those Kagome?" she blinked at Haruhi's question. "You mean this?" She gestured to the turtle neck she wore underneath her kimono. The brunette nodded. "Nah, Im used to it." with a pat on the head, Kagome walked passed her and began conversing with the other host.

 _'That seems pretty curt.'_ Haruhi thought in confusion. She tilted her head but blinked in surprise at the sight of a new face peeking by the entrance.

" **Huh? A new customer?"** The twins asked, also seeing the peeking coffee-haired girl. The twins went over and tried to tempt the girl into entering the room, their flirty advances seemingly making the new student uncomfortable. Tamaki saw her hesitation and went over himself, reprimanding the two boys and telling them to be more courteous, especially towards new clients.

The blonde then began giving his own welcome to the girl who still appeared skitish and reluctant. When Tamaki drew closer however, the unknown girl reeled her hand back and delivered a rather vicious slap on the shocked prince's face.

"Don't touch me you phony!" she yelled. The hosts blinked back in surprise while Tamaki fought to regain his footing, a hand nursing at his stinging face.

"Im a...phony?"

"Yes! You are!" the girl pointed at him with a disgusted expression. "I can't believe that  _you're_ the prince figure of this club! The prince character doen't go spreading his love around so easily! How can you be so stupid-" An arrow pierced straight at Tamaki. "-so narcissistic!" Another one. "Incompetent! Mediocre! The pits!" with every word comes a new spear.

Kagome straightened her spine and glared down at the girl.

She already can tell they will not click.

"By any chance, are you-?" Kyoya said ignoring the twitching form of his best friend. Like a switch, the girl's personality morphed into that of a maiden and she began running towards the Ootori boy with outstretched arms.

"Kyoya-sama~!" she glided towards the silent host and was about to throw herself at him like a starcrossed lover when a finger against her forehead held her away from her target. Blinking wide eyes, she looked up to see who was standing in her way and stared up at hell-chilling blues.

" _HIII!"_ she squeaked, backtracking away from the female who was smiling at her as if she just didn't glare the girl to submission.

"How about we talk in a much calmer setting hm?" Kagome offered with her now titled as; I-will-be-kind-but-I-can-skin-you-the-moment-you-did-something-wrong smile.

 ** _Possessive Mama Bear_** appeared on top of the female host in wide, pink letters.

* * *

"F-Fiance?" the sheer incredulity that came from the question made Renge frown inwardly. "Kyoya-senpai's?" It was also said in such manner that the french heiress took a deep breath and simply offered an innocent smile at the hosts gathered before her.

It will not be advisable for her to pummel Kyoya's friends right in front of him after all.

"Yes, my name is Hoshakuji Renge, I will be transferring to First Year, Class A tomorrow."

 _'Oh great.'_ was what a certain group of first year thought.

"It is indeed love at first sight~" Renge airily said, wiggling in excitement as her hand caressed her own cheek. "The way you were adroing the flowers planted in the back courtyard-" "Are we talking about the same Kyoya?" by now, the host were all listening with varying expressions of shock and even disgust. "-and the way you kindly reached out to that injured little kitty~" The twins were now running around like headless chickens, confused out of their minds about the person Renge was talking about that they are  _sure_ isn't Kyoya.

The cool type simply remained silent despite the sudden chill that travelled up his spine, and not the good kind either. Hearing soft laughter by his side, he turned and pinned the laughing miko with a glare.

"I did't know you were so soft milord." She teased with mirth in her eyes. He ignored her and the pleasure he felt from the endearment and returned to watching the theatrics of his  _fiance,_ his ears betraying him by picking up the tinkling sound of Kagome's laughter.

He will admit, she has a nice laugh.

"The main character of a love simulation game, Uki-Doki Memorial; Ichijo Miyabi-kun!" Renge pointed at Kyoya while the rest of the hosts watched with dawning comprehension.

' _Otaku!'_

_'She's an Otaku!'_

_'Ive never seen one before!'_

"I see now. You're infatuated with a character..." Kyoya put a finger by his chin, thinking. "-And you're projecting that character infatuation onto me. Going so far as to delude yourself that we are engaged. Let me guess, this Miyabi-kun probably wears glasses yes?" but alas, the heiress was too busy jumping around in apparent joy to actually answer Kyoya's question.

"Ah~ Also according to my information, Kyoya-sama is the administrator of this host club?"

"Un! Kyo-chan is our director!" Honey jovially supplied.

"Then perfect! That's it! I've made up my mind! I will be this host club's manager!"

"Kyoya-senpai, are you sure you're letting missus otaku here do that?" Kagome asked from her position behind the couch Kyoya was sitting on. Tamaki nodded furiously beside her, both of them crouched at the back of the lavish furniture.

"She's the daughter of a client that's important to the Ootori family, I advice to not be so impolite." He hid a smile when he distinctly heard a muffled growl beside his head.

"I refuse to kiss ass, especially if it's hers." Kagome snarled, getting a dramatic reprimand from Tamaki about ladies and coarse language.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say your'e jealous Kagome." he said, deciding to take a page from her book. Kyoya by this time, should've expected retaliation, after all, it became quite apparent that their shipping type has it in her to dupe him at every possible turn.

"What if you really dont?" she blew softly at his ear and he forced the urge to flee, gripping his clipboard to channel some of his dilemma. Then as if nothing happened, Kagome straightened and skipped her way to the twins.

Kyoya huffed and willed the blood that settled in his cheeks to recede.

"You gotta stop baiting her you know." Tamaki said knowingly from his own position by Kyoya's head, near enough to catch the flirty banter between the two.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The blonde huffed in good nature before poking the back of Kyoya's head.

"Baka."

"Look Kyoya-sama, I baked this for you!" Renge offered a bag of cookies, sparkly eyed and her heart on her sleeve. "Its a bit burnt but I know what you're going to say Miya-er, Kyoya-sama~"

_'Everything you make is going to be delicious, of course.'_

"Kyaaaa~ Kyoya-sama~"

"You're right, these are burnt." Honey commented with a cookie in his mouth. "Mitsukuni stop. Those are bad for you." Mori said.

Renge froze for a moment before she turned hissing at the two, her hair turning into comical snakes.

"Waaaahhh she's scaring me!"

Kagome scoffed and the twins looked at her with understanding.

"Annoying girl."

"They're savory-" the three's attention snapped to Haruhi who was munching on a cookie, and almost immediately, similar, devious grin lit up on their faces.

"Can I have a taste?" Hikaru gripped Haruhi's chin and bit the cookie still on the brunette's mouth.

_'Ara-?'_

"Haruhi, you have cookie crumbs on your face." Kaoru piped up form her other side and licked the crumbs off her cheek.

_'ARA-?'_

"You're a messy eater huh Haruhi, look at your fingers." Kagome took the shorter girl's hand and began licking the cookie trails on Haruhi's digits.

'A _aasdfhj &#)DHS&( #&' _incoherent yelling came out of Tamaki's mouth and he began pointing fingers in a wild manner.

"You know, if you guys told me, I could've gotten them off myself." ever practical Haruhi said in a bored manner.

"Y-your reaction is all wrong!" Tamaki wailed, gripping Haruhi's face in his hands. "This is where you're supposed to rebuff them, and Kagome! You shouldn't act so manly with your sister!"

"Please stop harassing me senpai." and another string of shouting and yelling came out from the halfling's lips.

"You're all so tepid! Half-baked!" Renge suddenly shouted, successfully garnering the host club's attention. "Except for Kyoya-sama, all of your characters are too lackluster!"

 _'This girl is seriously starting to get under my skin.'_ Kagome thought while examining a lock of her hair.

"All of you are lacking a 'dark side'! Girls are vulnerable to handsome young men going through trauma! If you keep carrying in this ridiculous-"

" _Can it brownie."_ Renge blinked owlishly at the blue eyed girl from earlier and took a step back at the rather harsh stare she's getting.

"There's nothing wrong with  _my_ boys." to further prove her point, Kagome possessively threw her arms around the closest hosts, which turns out to be the twins and Tamaki and gripped them closer.

"Y-your boys?" Renge shakily parroted.

Kagome took a step forward and planted her hands on her hips, ignoring the cheering of  _'Go, go Kagome-chan fight-o~'_ happening behind her.

"Yes, MY boys. Im the advisor of this club and I decide whether their service are good or not. And like I said, there's nothing wrong with them!" Renge glanced at Kyoya and ran to his side, clutching his left arm as she mustered the biggest puppy dog eyes she can.

"Kyoya-sama, is this true?" Kagome stomped towards them and took the bespectacled male's other arm, hugging it to her chest like a prized possession.

' _S-soft.'_  was what a certain Ootori was thinking.

"Hands off brownie." lightning sparked at the middle of the two glaring females with Kyoya caught in between.

"Shouldn't we do something? Kagome might get really mad." Haruhi worriedly asked seeing how irritated her friend was getting.

"Im Kyoya's fiance so you let go!"

"In your dreams!" and the human tug of war continued.

"Ladies-" Kyoya finally intervened and he found himself under pleading browns and angry blues.

"No need to get antsy. Renge yes, Kagome here is a valuable club member and she run things around here if Im unable to-" Kagome tossed the french a smug grin and further hugged Kyoya's arm only to stiffen at his next words. "-although it might not be too bad to try out Renge's method, the change might be beneficial to the club's business. Besides,-" Kyoya gave Kagome a calculated smile complete with closed eyes. "-Im also thinking that the customers would like to see an upgrade."

That's a slap to Kagome's face.

"Ah~! Im glad you see things my way Kyoya-sama!" Renge's victorious cry was ignored when all focus was on the eerily silent miko. Kagome slowly detached herself from Kyoya's, her hair shadowing most of her face. When she looked up though, the hosts let out a wince.

 _ **"Ahhhh he did it now."**_ The twins cringed.

"I want no part in this." she blankly stated as she stared at Kyoya with heavily guarded eyes, her usually smiling face set in a stony calmness.

She stiffly bowed before walking towards the door of the room. With a slam, the door closed.

"Kagome!" Haruhi suddenly shouted and ran after the blue eyed girl.

"Hmph, we dont need her anyways right Kyoya-sama?" She stared up and tried to see Kyoya's eyes but pouted when the harsh glare of the light covered most of his specks.

Uncomfortable silence fell over the whole room before Kyoya finally turned to her with a smile.

Although it did look a bit strained.

"Please do continue."

* * *

"Kagome wait!" Haruhi sighed in relief when her friend stopped walking, easily catching up to the frozen stiff girl.

"Im sorry about Kyoya-senpai, you know all he cares about is money. Dont mind-"

"Haruhi." The said girl silenced and looked at Kagome who slowly turned to face her.

Haruhi thought Kagome looked incredibly sad.

"Don't let her words get to you." the miko said, smoothing out Haruhi's neat locks. "You're perfect the way you are... You dont need to change and be someone you aren't." flashbacks from the past invaded the miko's memories, the constant strain of living up to her incarnation's reputation, the depression of never being enough, the stress of watching her every move because  _Kikyo would'nt have done that._

It all came rushing back to her and she's  _drowning._

"The host club is perfect the way they are... And I couldn't have asked for more." The look on Kagome's face was too much that Haruhi broke character and hugged the miko close.

"Dont worry Kagome, we wont change." Her voice was muffled and her grip tightened when embarrassment finally caught up to her.

Kagome returned her hug and began softly patting the brunette's head.

"You dont have to... You're all perfect."

Liquid itch began spreading in her arms and she simply drew Haruhi closer, ignoring the scratching flames creeping up from her wrists.

* * *

She shouldn't have come. She shouldn't have come.

But she did. As much as she doesn't want to partake in any of Renge's ridiculous ideas, Kagome cant shake off the instinct to watch over the hosts who were in the middle of shooting a movie. Because what Kagome had learned from the shitstorm that is her life, is that everything that can go wrong,  _will_ go wrong.

Her eyes watched the scene with the twins and Tamaki, her arms folded elegantly under her breasts, ignoring the odd stares she's getting from the crew and staffs of the Hoshakuji girl.

Kagome ignored everyone, including a certain four eyed student nearby who cant focus on what he's writing in his clipboard.

Kyoya was a very independent guy. And besides his father, he generally doesn't care what people think of him or how they treat him. But deep down, he knows he screwed up with their advisor and the sudden splash of water he felt when she stared at him in the way she stared at Ayanokoji from way back didn't settle well with him.

Not one bit.

He had grown used to her playful teasing and devious flirting, not the cold shoulders or dead stares. It was starting to get to him and he would've marched then and there to offer his apology if not for the chilling vibes she was giving off.

Kyoya never denies his instincts and his instincts are shouting at him right now to not approach the danger.

So he simply remained where he is and waited.

* * *

"Go-chan!" Honey sobbed at Kagome who immediately began comforting him with gentle pats on the back.

"It's okay Honey-chan, you guys are nearly done." She tossed Renge a harsh glare when she saw the french try to scold Honey from ruining the whole scene. The brown eyed girl huffed before stomping off to who knows where.

She picked up Honey who clung to her for comfort and began walking towards the others, silently passing Kyoya and purposely giving him the cold shoulder. Mori felt a shiver when Kyoya drilled a cold stare at the back of his head, as if blaming him for being in the dog house.

"You guys okay?" the others looked up to see Kagome looking at them with a worried smile.

The hosts visibly brightened and began chatting her ear off with how ridiculous the whole scenario was and Kagome unconsciously relaxed.

It seems that the boys(and girl) are taking everything in stride.

"I found a pretty interesting new face to use." Tamaki told her while rubbing a towel against his hair. "-it's not a bad idea to go down this road for a little while."

"Ie, you're fine just the way you are Tamaki-senpai." Tamaki stared at her in shock, mainly because of her words and the fact that she finally called him by his name.

"R-really? If you say so." Tamaki pushed his fingers together, pleased.

"So precious, this sun child is." Kagome laughed as she mockingly patted Tamaki on the head.

"Im not a child Kagome!" the twins laughed and began teasing the flushing blonde, unaware of sulking grey eyes in the distance. Honey took notice and smiled a small, knowing grin.

"Where's Haruhi?" Kagome asked, noting the lack of presence by her female friend.

"Renge called her over, just by the building over there." Hikaru pointed at the direction and Kagome nodded. "-ah, she left her script too." taking the bundle of papers from Kaoru, Kagome walked towards the building and turned to a corner just in time to see Renge talking to Haruhi with obviously annoyed students by her back.

When the french heiress began man handling the two irate students, Kagome already knew her prediction from earlier will come true.

"You think you can push us around however you want to?!" One of the guys yelled and Kagome began running towards them.

"You got another thing coming you brat!" The other one drew back and pushed Renge towards the equipment leaning against the wall, Haruhi settling herself in the space between the heiress and the concrete to cushion Renge from the impact.

"Haruhi!" was all the brunette heard before they finally impacted with the wall. The cross-dresser opened her eyes from when she had closed it to brace for impact, confused when instead of the hard, solid wall, her back was cushioned by something soft, shielding her back from painfully digging against the equipment.

"...!" a sharp inhale of breath beside her made Haruhi turn, only to see Kagome on her knees with her arm wedged between Haruhi and the steel rods of a spotlight.

"Kagome!" She cried in alarm, gently pushing Renge away from her and turned to the miko who drew her arm back to her chest, her teeth biting at her lip from the pain lancing up the whole expanse of the limb.

"Shit!" the one who pushed Renge cursed, seeing the pained girl by the floor. He was about to guiltily ask if she's okay when someone suddenly crushed into him, pinning him against the wall.

"What the fu-" furious, burning purple eyes met his vision and the delinquent gulped.

"Who started this?" Tamaki asked, his eyes darting at Kagome who looked at him in surprise, not used seeing the bubbly host with such a dark expression.

Mori was handling the other guy, an equally dark expression on his face.

"It..It's not their fault." Kagome rasped, the twins helping her stand while looking at her in apparent worry. It's been a while since she had felt this kind of pain... It reminded her of what she had been used to a while back.

"K-Kagome-san." Renge shakily called out to her, looking at Kagome with guilty eyes and remorse.

"You have to stop turning people into who they aren't." she hissed when her arm throbbed in pain, Honey tearily crying out and asking if she's going to be fine.

"These people, they're already wonderful as they are. Please dont change my friends." Renge bowed her head and clutched her fists, quite ashamed at how things had gone downhill so fast.

* _Crash*_

Everyone turned towards the sound of glass breaking and saw Kyoya poised over a broken video camera, his grip tight around a rock.

"No my camera!" the director wailed.

"K-Kyoya-sama?" Renge asked.

"Im sorry but I cannot allow a footage of a Host member acting upon violence..." Kyoya met Renge's eyes and the girl stared frightfully at the cold glare her prince leveled down at her. "I am extremely displeased at the way you are acting like a pest."

Tears began appearing in Renge's eyes and she yelled at Kyoya, confused and hurt.

"Why..Why are you telling me this?! You're supposed to tell me not to worry about it, and then gently pat me on the head!" Renge clenched her eyes closed, breathing turning ragged. "Why would someone as kind and affectionate as you-"

"Because that's not what Kyoya-senpai is." Both Renge and Kyoya turned to Kagome who was still clutching her arm, a soft smile on her face. "Kyoya-senpai is cruel, sly, manipulative, petty, greedy, evil-" the hosts watched as arrows began stabbing themselves at Kyoya's head, the four eyed host accepting the words with barely hidden Tamaki-like despair.

_'S-she's still mad at him.'_

"-but he wouldn't be Kyoya if he's not." she met grey eyes and gave him a genuine smile. Kyoya's stiff posture unknowingly relaxed and he stared back at his clipboard with a little tilt on his lips.

Renge fell to her knees and began crying, her dreams about her ideal husband turning into dust and getting carried by the wind.

* * *

"Stop being stubborn Kagome!" Hikaru struggled to keep the miko still while Kaoru tried to catch the otherwise bruised limb but Kagome was not having it.

"Let me go you damn foxes!" she cried out, kneeing Hikaru by the stomach.

The older twin fell to the floor clutching his abdomen.

"We just want to check if you're fine!" Haruhi was the one who tried to catch the devilishly fast girl this time, also failing like the twins.

Kagome meanwhile, was not aware of the bear trap she's leading herself into until steel-like arms closed in around her shoulders and calves.

"-!What the, Mori-senpai! Honey-chan let go of me!" She started fighting valiantly and  _both_ Mori and Honey grunted in surprise when the girl managed to take a step.

"Geez how freakishly strong are you?!" Hikaru yelled from his position on the floor.

"Im sorry but we have to make sure you're okay." Tamaki slowly approached the struggling miko who was snarling at him like some rabid animal, Kyoya beside him with an Ootori medical kit.

"N-No! I told you I was fine damn it stop!" Kagome renewd her struggles and managed to take another step back, Mori planting his feet solidly on the ground to further restrain the bucking miko.

Why was she reacting this way?

Tamaki reached out to unbutton the cuffs on Kagome's uniform and Kagome sucked in a breath.

"Shit! Tamaki no! Stop!" the lack of honorific didn't register to anyone, the hosts simply watching as Kagome's eyes grew impossibly wide with fright.

 **"I SAID STOP!"** Kagome shouted and with a burst of strength, she pried Mori's arms away from her and tossed the giant towards Tamaki.

"!" Tamaki didnt even manage to let out a squeal when Mori's body flattened him into a pancake.

 **"Holy shit tono!"** the twins ran to the dazed Mori to make sure if their Kingly host was still breathing.

"Im sorry Mori-senpai, Tamaki-senpai! See you guys tomorrow!" Kagome yelled before fleeing the room in obvious panic.

"I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DIE!" Tamaki roared with tears flowing down his cheeks the moment Mori finally peeled himself away from him.

"I still can't believe Kagome was able to throw Mori-senpai like that." Haruhi stated with a nervous laugh as if her brain wasn't able to register the happenings that just transpired.

"Trust me Haruhi, none of us do." Kyoya said from his position sitting in the chair, thankful for the furniture since it caught him when he tumbled down in surprise at Kagome's strength.

Another crack on his glasses can be seen.

"Go-chan is  _really_ strong huh." Honey stated. He'd automatically let go of Kagome's legs when she threw his cousin like a sack of potatoes, not risking to be thrown in the same manner and who knows, with his position, Kagome might've actually punted him like a football instead.

He knows he's one of the miko's favorites but so is Mori and she just sent  _him_ flying.

"Yeah." Mori shakily answered, still dazed about being thrown by a girl half his size.

 _ **"**_ **Why did she react like that? We only want to check if her arm's okay."** the twins pondered, finding Kagome's strong reaction very interesting and odd.

Kyoya hmmed by the table and something flickered above his head.

"Has anyone here seen Kagome with bare arms?" he asked and the hosts quieted for a moment.

"Now that you've brought it up..." Hikaru thought of the uniform's long sleeves and took note that it was long enough to cover even Kagome's wrists. "-Kagome's always had her arm covered." And it's true. Even in their cosplays, Kagome always have her trusty turtle neck that she always wear underneath her costume whenever said clothes doesn't cover her upper body enough.

"You think our daughter's hiding something from us Mommy?" Tamaki said with a sad face.

"That's the only explanation available." Maybe she has a tattoo? Birthmarks? A skin condition?

Nonetheless, the same, exact question began running inside every hosts' thoughts.

_What is she hiding?_

* * *

_**(Unbeta-ed and unchecked)** _

And the nosy host club strikes again!

It's nice reading your reviews and it helps me get motivated to create more chapters!

Let's get at least 10 reviews in this chapter ne?

**R &R~**

**「** And thus I wither」


	5. Of Secrets and Trust

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB**

 

* * *

"You're probably wondering if you're dreaming huh." Kagome said, looking at her dazed friend staring up in obvious confusion.

"Well.." Haruhi began. "-we  _are_  still in Japan right?" The miko looked at her in understanding as she crossed her arms under her chest. Haruhi took notice of her state of attire and raised a brow.

"...what?" she asked self consciously.

"Aren't you hot in that?" and by that she meant the Ouran standard female uniform.

Kagome remained quiet and merely sighed.

"I hope Ouji-sama doesn't think I got kidnapped or something... Although I guess this extra activity is fine." Kagome sheepishly scratched her cheek. "-at least I get to spend more time away from home."

"That's right, you always stay in the club room even after club hours are over right?" Haruhi asked in which Kagome nodded her answer.

"Yah... It's unbearably quiet at the shrine. At least in the school I can still hear people doing activities even if they're outside of the room... Just knowing people are nearby makes me relax which Im not usually able to do at home..." by now, her voice has turned into a whisper.

Haruhi remained quiet.

"Besides, Honey-chan and Mori-senpai usually keeps me company." Kagome suddenly said with a reassuring smile.

_Im not the one in need of comforting though..._

"Are you enjoying this special vacation my dear daughters?~" both Kagome and Haruhi shared a glance full of mixed amusement and exasperation at the familiar blonde who had thrown his arms over their shoulders.

"I should be doing laundry." Haruhi grumpily sulked.

It's Thursday and she only have two pairs of uniforms which are both in need of washing thank you very much.

"You should be delighted to be one of the first persons who entered this resort." Kagome turned to Kyoya who was seated on a reclining bench under an umbrella.

She walked over to him and forced him to scoot a bit so she can take a seat.

Kagome ignored his irritated huff as she took his drink, taking a sip and sighing at the tart, cold liquid.

"But, isn't your family a company about medical stuffs and police force?" Haruhi asked, pinching Tamaki's hand when he began poking her cheek for attention.

"Catering to people's needs and leisure  _is_ therapy in a way."

Kagome snorted. It fits a kiss-ass like him.

"The Ootori group is always thinking of the happiness of others after all."

This time, she laughed.

"And by others Kyoya-senpai meant people who will benefit them."

"I will pretend I didn't hear that."

As Haruhi was dragged off to nowhere by Tamaki-probably to participate in something ridiculous, Kagome was left with the Shadow Lord whom she does admit, looked good in tropical clothing.

She took out her phone and snapped a photo.

"Let me guess, the host club will act as a test dummy to your-" she raised her hand and did air quotation marks. "- _family_ resort right?"

Kyoya waved a hand in a lazy manner, not even bothering on denying the claim.

"Its mutually beneficial for both parties. I get to get intel and the others get to have fun. Which reminds me, aren't you going to join them? The twins are a bit..." he paused for a while and searched for a word. "-disgruntled about you shutting them down."

The miko crossed her legs and leaned on her hand.

"They'll get over it."

"You know-" Kyoya began with a mysterious tone, his fingers idly playing with the ends of Kagome's hair. "-their curiosity will only get worse the more you rebut them."

_"Let me go! Hikaru! Kaoru!" Kagome yelled as the devious twins began dragging her towards the changing rooms._

_"Don't make me hurt you damn it!"_

_"Calm down Kagome-" Hikaru said._

_"We already got you covered so you dont have to sweat yourself to death in that uniform. Haruhi is already inside now go~!" and with a shove, Kagome tumbled inside the ladies' changing area and gaped at the array of swimsuits that practically filled the room._

_"Ah-Kagome!" Haruhi said, wearing a cute swimsuit with a swimming cap._

_Kagome took out her phone robotically and took a picture._

_"You too huh?" the brunette said to her with a sweatdrop._

_Kagome sighed and warily eyed the twin maids who were looking at her with sparkles in their eyes._

_"Damn twins." she muttered._

_"Don't touch me or I'll chop off your hands." Kagome wasn't usually rude but she's already beginning to catch what the twins are cooking up._

_Looking at the array of swimsuits and noting the lack of rash guards-which is impossible since it was the trending swimsuit currently, her theory was proven and cemented._

_The damn brothers want to get her out of her long sleeved clothes._

_The idea sparked a very familiar itch and she forced herself to not scratch irately at the area._

_'What did I even expect.' with the show she pulled a few days ago, she really cant' blame her friends for being curious. She_ did  _just sent Mori in an impromptu journey to space because of something as simple as letting them check her arm._

_Kagome unconsciously reached for her sleeve and pulled it closer to her wrist._

_She walked out of the room and opened the door._

_"Why aren't you changing Kagome?" Hikaru asked._

_"I dont want to change. Im fine in my uniform."_

_"Dont you want to swim?"_

_She does but there are more important things that frolicking in the water._

_"I can't swim." she deadpanned._

_The twins narrowed their eyes._

_"Oh come on Kagome-" Kaoru said. "-at least change into something cute."_

_The miko sighed._

_"No means no Kaoru."_

_"I dont really get why you dont want to, unless you're hiding something right?"_

_Aaaaand she's correct!_

_Bingo-_

_Jackpot-_

_"Im not hiding anything."_

_"Then why dont you want to change into a swimsuit?"_

_"Because I already said I dont plan on swimming."_

_The itch was spreading and she put her arms behind her back, her fingers gripping tightly over her wrists._

_"Really?- **Then why do you keep on hiding your arm from us?"**_

_"Im not hiding anything from you guys-" fire replaced the itch. "-I know you will overreact because of a simple bruising so I didn't let you guys see my arm." the twins pouted and pinned her with a disbelieving look._

_**"Dont you trust us?"** it seemed to have been the wrong question to ask when Kagome suddenly glared at them._

_-And Kagome_ never  _glared at them... until now._

_"Drop it you two. This is not about a matter of trust. You two are being too nosy and it's about time you learn about personal barriers." she spat and forced herself to not go over and apologize when they both flinched at her tone._

_Oh dont look at her like that._

_Its painful._

_"Learn your limits." the two dropped down their gazes and tch'ed._

**_"Whatever."_ **

_Kagome stood her ground when they walked passed her, not even giving her so much as a glance._

_The miko raised a hand and softly patted her chest._

"..." she remained quiet, her hand once more unconsciously patting the area where her heart lays.

Kyoya stared at her, observing silently.

"Go-chan!" Honey popped up and took Kagome's hand, earning a blink from the miko.

"Let's play in the water!" based on his gatherings so far, Kagome was very firm when she wants to be and its worse than pulling teeth when they want her to do something she doesn't want to.

"Ah-Honey-chan, Im not exactly-" He gave her the puppy dog eyes. "-I'll just sit by the poolside how about that ne?"

_And that she's always spoiling Honey by doing whatever he wants with her._

And image of Kagome tossing Mori popped up from his memories.

_Well, most of the time._

"Dont you know how to swim Honey-chan?" she asked looking at the bunny patterned inflatable by Honey's waist.

"Nope~" he said, leading her to the poolside where Mori was waiting.

"Having fun?" she asked.

The tall senior nodded and swam over the edge, silently asking why Kagome was still wearing her uniform with just a glance.

"...er.." How could she lie to someone like Mori? "...I dont know how to swim so I didn't bother changing..." she explained, looking up in the sky. Mori was very special to her and she refuse to lie to him while blatantly looking straight at his eyes!

Mori didn't show any indication whether he believes her or not.

Honey plunged to the pool and Mori automatically went over to his cousin, swimming against the current of the pool with the blonde senior giggling with joy.

_These two are just too precious._

After snapping a couple of pictures, Kagome took a seat at the edge of the pool, bunching up her dress and tying a knot at the back. She dipped her legs in the water and sighed.

It felt good.

Suddenly, she shrieked.

"What the-" she looked beside her and saw the twins equiped with water guns, looking very unapologetic.

 **"Ah-Sorry, we didn't see you there."** A tick mark pulsed on Kagome's forehead.

_Why I oughta-_

She huffed and turned her back to them, not giving care when they both let out sounds of shocked gargles, somehow expecting some sort of retaliation from the miko. Kagome began wringing out water from her hair, cringing at the feel of the uniform sticking to her skin.

She knows how to deal with mischief-ridden brats and the perfect punishment for them was indifference.

"Eh-? Mori-senpai?" She blinked when the senior took one look at her and immediately high tailed out of the pool.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked no one in particular, not aware that her bright red bra was visible from the now translucent, yellow soaked uniform.

Shrugging, she simply returned back to fiddling with her wet hair, watching with an amused air at Honey who was languidly floating in the pool.

Kagome stayed like that for a moment, relaxed and just letting the artificial sun wash over her. She closed her eyes and pretended for a while...

The sun, the sound of wildlife, the scent of nature-she can all sense it.

And it was so familiar that she almost felt as if she was  _there._

"?" her eyes snapped open and she stared at her hand, feeling the tremors that was slowly building up. Kagome's senses prickled and she snapped her head only to see a huge wave crest over Honey.

Instincts kicked in and she reached over to the blonde, drawing him close just in time for the wave slamming to both of them and dragging them below.

* * *

 **"Kagome! Honey-senpai!"** the hosts shouted when the two didn't resurface when the water finally calmed down.

"Shit!" One of the twins cursed.

"Kagome can't swim!"

Kyoya tsked and began looking at his map, the layout of the whole resort. He knows Honey will be fine since the shota  _actually_ knows how to swim and was merely pretending not to so he can justify the use of his favorite inflatable.

He didn't expect Kagome to be caught in between.

The rest of the Hosts began screaming bloody murder when Alligators began appearing all over the resort.

" _W-W-Why are there alligators here?!"_

"Thank you for pointing out the flaws of this resort, I'll talk to our designers to tweak some things." Kyoya said and the rest stood shock still when they finally figured out they were nothing but guinea pigs to the Ootori boy.

"Now based on the pool layout, we'll have to go through the southern block-Jungle." he pointed to the interval points on his map as the rest observed diligently. "That's our best guess since the wave pool does end there."

The group then trudged through the jungle but was forced to take shelter when rain began pouring down.

Haruhi thought why try to remain dry when they're all wearing swim wear anyway?

"Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai are pretty close huh?" she asked no one it particular, staring at the silent host who was looking at the jungle. The memory of him slipping and tripping resurfaced and she winced.

It's kind of uncomfortable, seeing the usually poised senior fumble about like Tamaki.

The twins then spoke up and began explaining to the scholar about the family dynamic of the Morinozuka and Haninozuka, relaying the fact that the two families go waaaay back from ancient Japan. The Morinozuka actually turning out as servants of the Haninozuka lineage. Although it was then immediately brought up that the Master-Servant relationship was long abolished due to marriage between the two families.

"I hope Kagome's fine though..." Tamaki said in worry.

The twins stiffened at the name and they both looked away, suddenly finding the ceiling interesting.

"With that dress weighing her down, I do hope so." the cloth was very absorbent and will no doubt grew heavy when in contact with water.

"She'll be fine." Hikaru offhandedly said.

They don't know if he's comforting them or himself.

"Kagome's more stubborn than a mule." the younger twin continued.

Again, they dont know who's comforting who.

The rain finally cleared and the host club returned their searching, eager to find their two washed up members.

* * *

"Are you okay Honey-chan?" Kagome asked, dragging the shota by the waist. She ignored the deja vu that washed over her and simply continued swimming towards land.

"I thought you can't swim?" she ignored the question and remained dragging.

They finally reached land and she gently sat Honey on the marbled edge of the pool, leaning her cheek as she struggled to catch her breath.

With her hair spread weightless around her along with the abundant cloth of her dress, Honey thought she was some sort of water sprite.

"Why did you lie to us Go-chan?" blue eyes looked up and met with wise browns.

"..." how, how can she say no to that face?

...But... Is it worth risking?

Kagome reached up a hand and patted Honey on the cheek.

"Dont worry about it." small hands gripped hers and Honey leaned down.

"You don't trust us?" she sighed tiredly and clenched her eyes closed.

"It's... It's not about that Honey..." its not about trust but its more about  _fear_ than anything. "-I...I..." she licked her lips and struggled to keep her breathing even. Kagome could feel her blood rushing to her ears, muting down most of the sounds and she knowss she's a hairswidth away from hyperventilating.

The itch returned with a vengeance and the fire she's slowly but surely growing to hate began lancing it's way up, up, and  _up_ until her neck too began burning.

"You can trust us you know." his grip was light and gentle and she can't keep the keening whine that escaped her throat.

"But I don't trust  _myself."_ this time, she  _did_ start hyperventilating.

Honey worriedly looked at her and bit his lip.

He's worried about her.

But he will not push her.

"It's okay Go-chan..." he began patting her head, willing the miko to breathe in and out. "-you can tell us when you're ready."

_'I dont think I'll ever be ready.'_

A couple minutes of breathing exercise passed and Kagome was finally breathing normally.

"Im sorry..." she said from her position, still bodily submerged in the pool with her head on Honey's lap. The blonde hummed and continued wrapping his hand with her wet locks, marvelling at how thick and dense the strands was.

"I trust you... I really do..." she flatly said as if the fight in her soul had fled her. Her blues stared listlessly into the section of trees, half lidded and numb. "I just..."

_-Dont want you to know how unworthy I am._

* * *

_"_ Ah! P-Police force?!" Haruhi owlishly blinked at the armed men surrounding her and Mori.

"Target acquired, I repeat, Target acquired." They heard someone say. "-Target seems to have been under suspicious, unknown man. Necessary actions are to be implemented."

"Let the boy go, or we will resort to using force!"

"Wait a sec-"

One of the officers grabbed Haruhi and was promptly sent flying from a vicious punch by Mori.

The rest of the squad levelled their guns at the two hosts and Haruhi panicked.

"Careful where you point tho-"

"Takashi! Haru-chan!" a familiar war cry from a certain shota echoed and the small girl in Mori's arms can only watch in surprise when Honey came bursting in the clearing using a plant-vine.

Honey planted his foot on on of the men's helmet and broke his visor, knocking the police out.

"Ah-Honey-senpai look out!" another blur whipped from the woods and the squad member that was aiming for Honey was now laying prostate on the forest floor, a scowling Kagome digging her feet on his head.

She looked around and acted in sync with Honey, methodically bringing down the Ootori elite guards one fist at a time.

Soon enough, Haruhi was left gaping as her wide eyes took in the sight of men scattered around the area like dead ants.

"Messing with my friends is a big no-no!" Honey vehemently stated, not like their earlier foes are listening.

They might've knocked them out too much.

"Haruhi!" a panicked yell came from the other side of the clearing and the mentioned female sighed, already feeling exasperated.

"Haruhi are you al-KAGOME WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

Kagome blinked and looked down.

"They're hard to move in so I ripped them off." she did a spin just for the hell of it, the tattered edges of her now mid-thigh uniform fluttering like a misshapen tutu.

_Wee~_

__

"Honey-senpai, Kagome, glad to know you're both fine." Kyoya said with a suspicious light glare on his glasses, strategically positioned to keep the others from seeing where his eyes are currently fixated at.

The twins blatantly stared at the expanse of legs that went on and on and on.

_Kagome's got some hella nice pair of legs._

"Mommy! Take off your shirt!" Tamaki suddenly said and Kyoya blinked.

"What fo-"  _then_ he noticed the out of place splash of color on Kagome's person and he clamped his mouth shut.

He took of his shirt and gave it to Tamaki with no more questions asked.

"Thank you Tamaki-senpai." Kagome said, slipping on the hawaiian themed shirt.

 **"Nice body Kagome-"** the twins said.  **"-you got some pretty big-"** The two brats did a squishing motion with their hands and tossed her a rather lecherous grin.

"YOU PERVERTS STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTERS!"

Kagome laughed. They sure are such a lively bunch huh.

_Reminds you of what you lost?_

She reached up and tapped her chest with the back of her fist.

"Go-chan, Go-chan." the miko looked down and met Honey's excitement gaze. "-where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Eh? My daughter did  _what?!"_

She reached up and scratched her head.

"Kagome was  _amazing..."_  Haruhi said...and was that, hero worship in her voice? "...it's like she's dancing."

Mori nodded beside her, the tips of his ears burning red.

He was  _not_ aware that fighting could be so beautiful.

"I learned self defense when I was in Junior high." and it  _was_ the truth.

After finding herself stuck with the idea of everything she had gone through getting tossed in the air, the miko applied to various of martial-arts classes. It was more of finding an outlet for the unlimited supply of energy and anger than learning the art itself. Sango had already drilled her enough fighting skills that seeped deep into her muscles so all she really needs was to channel some of her restlessness out.

And  _boy_ did she beat people up  _good._

"Aikido, Judo, Krav Maga, Kung fu-" Kagome looked up and stared at Kyoya in a deadpanned manner. "-Taekwondo, Muay Thai, Jiujutsu, Karate..."

"What are you talking about Kyoya?"

"-Taichi, Hapkido, Sambo  _and_  Boxing." he closed his handy dandy black notebook and raised a brow at the glaring shrine brat.

"Those are the classes Kagome apparently joined.  _All_ of them."

_**"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh?!"** _

"Although based on research, the longest time you stayed was in a span of a month, which is your Karate classes with your-" if he doesn't shut up soon she  _will_  make him. "-other classes kicking you out for various violations like purposely injuring your sparring mates or getting into unnecessary fights."

"Is that true Go-chan?" Kagome suddenly felt very tired.

And when she's tired, she  _break_  things.

"Look, I was having some... rage disorder back in Junior high-"

 **"Dont you mean even now?"** she chose to ignore the twins.

"-and I needed an outlet. So I joined all those classes." Kagome winced at the horrid memory. "-I was kicked out because I was more eager on butting heads with others than actually  _learning_... So yeah."

Kyoya tapped the information in his notes, indicating the truth about her suffering some temperamental disorder during junior school. It was also even said that she went through intense counselling but alas, that too was a failed project.

He hmmed.

"I really don't want to talk about my Junior high school life." Kagome said with a shaky laughter, acting rather blase about the subject.

_You're hiding more from us._

"So, what got you-"

"-so angry-"

 **"Back then?"** she's starting to lose all patience now.

What's up with everyone sticking their noses in their business today?!

"It's not important. Drop the subject." the twins scowled and Kagome squared her shoulders, knowing that making the two heel won't be easy.

"Why do you ever tell us anything?" Hikaru asked with a sneer.

"Aren't we your friends?" Kaoru has always been the gentler one of the two...

Something flashed in her eyes and even Honey took a step back.

"If you're truly my friends then you wont push me into saying things I dont want to!"

"That's  _bullshit!-"_

"Hikaru!"

"-and you know it! What's got your panties in a twist?!" the older twin was on a run and letting his foot freely in his mouth. "-what's up with your stupid secrets anyways?! Huh?! What? We aren't good enough friends for you is that it?!"

"Hikaru I suggest you drop the sub-"

"You think..." Kagome softly said but her voice was enough to get their attention. "-you think the whole world rotates around you? Huh Hikaru?!" her voice rose to a level and they cringed back at the sound.

"You want to know why Im angry?! Okay, I'll tell you why!" her grip on Kyoya's shirt was so tight that her knuckles became stark pale. Kagome stared at Hikaru with furious blue eyes and the bubbling brook overflowed into a raging river.

"Because my family's dead because of  _me!"_ she shrieked at him as heat pooled into her eyes. "You want to know right?! There's your answer! Wouldn't you be angry too?!" she was crying now.

_Ah, how embarrassing._

"They were worried about me, because little happy Kagome became sad. Because little happy Kagome got depressed." tears dropped heavily until her furious expression broke down into a vulnerable, broken one.

The rain returned but none seek shelter.

"So they left, looking for a therapist that might be able to help little  _lost_  Kagome. Then the light went  _green_  instead of _red_." the news echoed inside her mind... The news about a family of three dying on impact when a ten-wheeler crashed through the passenger side.

Where her  _mom_ had been.

"And then little lost Kagome became an  _angry_ Kagome. Because who wouldn't be right? All she had left where her family and even  _that_ was taken away from her." she hiccuped and looked so miserable in the rain.

_"What else do you want from me?"_

__

 

The miko kept on crying until strong arms embraced her, sheltering her from the cold.

"It's okay Kagome, Hikaru didn't mean it." Tamaki consoled the girl as he patted her head.

They dont know if it's the rain or tears slipping down his cheeks.

Haruhi's back was turned to them but by the trembling of her shoulders, the hosts knew that the normally impassive girl was weeping.

She  _did_ relate to Kagome the most.

"Take me home Tamaki..." a tiny whisper plead.

The blonde nodded and began walking back towards the direction of the exit, tossing Kyoya a look in which the four eyed student nodded at. Hikaru followed them with his gaze, eyes disgruntled and very much guilty.

"You shouldn't have done that Hikaru." Kyoya said in his usual manner.

But his eyes says otherwise.

"Back of Kyoya." Kaoru said. "Dont act clean, you dug up information about her too."

"But I didn't push her to the brink of a break down."

They want to fight? He'll give them a fight.

"That's not the point and you know it." Tensions were high and both Kyoya and the twins were strung up like snapping cables.

"What  _is_ the point then?"

"You're just about as guilty don't blame  _us-"_

 _"Stop it."_ they all turned to Haruhi who's wet hair shadowed her face.

When she looked up though, they were surprised at the sheer anger and disappointment in her gaze.

"You... You guys dont understand do you?" a bitter chuckle escaped her throat and they all shivered at the sound. "-you never will. You are all sitting in high pedestals. What did I even expect."

Mori put a hand on her head to calm her down but much to their surprise, the brunette shrugged it off.

"You're all nothing but rich bastards." they were used hearing it from their cross-dressing host but the genuine tone of disgusts on her voice was like a sucker punch to the gut.

"Im going home." Haruhi followed after Tamaki and her friend, walking briskly pass and bumping Kaoru's shoulder.

The rain grew stronger.

"I wanna go home too Takashi." the distressed Honey said and Mori nodded, walking away from the three hosts with not even a grunt of goodbye.

Kyoya took off his glasses with a curse, angry at how everything went downhill so fast.

"We'll discuss about this later. In the mean time, we should all go home and take a break."

_From each other._

With nary a sound, the twins to vacated the clearing and left Kyoya who was keeping an eye to his still unconscious men.

_They shouldn't have done what they did._

* * *

_**(Unbeta-ed and unchecked)** _

Yes, I shouldn't have done that too cause now Im stuck!

I seriously didn't expect for this chapter to end how it did. (laughs)

Now I need a special chapter before the beach episode, I mean, they do need to get back together... Ugh.

Next chapter might take a while since I'll have to think of something.

Although ideas will help greatly so if you have any plans to share, please do and it will greatly help!

The faster I can string up something the faster the next chapter will be released :D

**R &R~**

**「** And thus I wither」

**Author's Note:**

> Art related stuffs: https://i-am-anonymous-trash.deviantart.com/


End file.
